voices of the bit beasts
by sri kungfon
Summary: Alexia is the daughter of Mr. Dickenson she has the ability to hear the thoughts of any bit beast but what happens when Boris notices her ability? DEFINITELY NOT A TRAGEDY! KaixOC rating might change.
1. a gentle touch

Kai's p.o.v

I hate the rain it reminds me of things I'd rather forget. I would've been inside avoiding it but instead I ended up getting stuck in it on the way to the dojo. Currently I was under the roof of a shop staring as the rain poured down.

I heard a splashing in the distance and a girl with the hood of a purple hoodie pulled over her head ran over to where I was standing. Sighing she leaned back her hoodie falling off to reveal a bloody lip and bruised eye, she must've noticed me staring because her head snapped towards me.

"What? Never seen a beat up girl before?"

"Hn."

The girl rolled her eyes and started ruffling her short black hair, if I didn't know better I'd think she was a boy but her chest told me otherwise- wait why the hell am I staring at her chest?

"Damn I'm stuck in the rain and I'm all wet. Great just great." She mumbled.

"I don't want to be out here with an idiot who talks to herself either." I retorted even I'm not sure why I was even talking to her.

"Oh yeah! I GOT INTO A FIGHT, WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" she yelled.

"Someone up there must hate me, I'm arguing with a girl I don't even know." I sighed.

"It's nothing new for me I can pick a fight with anyone, anytime, anywhere." She smirked crossing her hands behind her head and leaning onto the shop window.

"And you're proud of that?"

"Damn straight."

"Well, I'm pretty sure your so called ability is what got you that." I stated gesturing to the injuries on her face, it mildly fascinated me that the girl didn't even try to cover up her marks because women I've met so far always layers themselves with so much make-up it's sickening.

"Oh what these little scratches? I've had worse once someone twisted my arm so far back it nearly snapped." Her face took on a thoughtful look, "I wonder if he's still in the hospital."

I even surprised myself when I heard chuckling coming from my mouth. "Wow! So the grumpzilla can laugh." She said breaking out into a radiant smile. Even with a busted lip and bruised eye she still managed to look…cute, there I admit it I thought the girl was cute, even if I had come a long way since the abbey this is the first time I'd found anything even remotely attractive.

"HEY YOU!" both of us turned to face two boys holding beyblades pointing directly at the girl. Sighing she looked them directly in the eye, "look I've already told you, I DON'T beyblade." She said clearly annoyed. "Yeah right, the daughter of Mr. Dickenson doesn't know how to beyblade that's the joke of the year." My eyes widened this girl was Mr. D's? I guess that means if something happened to her I'd be in trouble.

I couldn't think twice I grabbed her hand and ran.

Finally we arrived outside the BBA building both of us had our hands on our knees panting but I still held onto her wrist.

"Kai? Alexia?"

"Daddy!"

The girl whom I assume was Alexia wrapped her arms around a surprised Mr. Dickenson. "Alexia what happened to your face?"

"Uh… ran into a brick wall?" I scoffed at her lame excuse.

"You got into a fight again didn't you? I'm so sorry you have to go through this because of me." I watched as the old man's knuckles turned white from the grip he had on his cane. I was about to leave when, "Kai! Why are you here again?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"Uh… well I…"

"He really helped me get out of a tight spot daddy!"

"Oh! Is that so? Well than Kai I'm sorry to bother you but would you mind helping Alexia patch up her injuries?"

"Dad! That is really not necessary."

"Nonsense. Both of you meet me in my office once you're done." And with that he walked away leaving me and Alexia staring after him.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

UGH! MY DAD CAN BE SOOO EMBARRASING! I walked silently behind Kai. He was cute in a broody loner kind of way but still cute.

We entered a medical room and I sat down on the edge of a bed while Kai opened a medical kit and got out the antiseptic to apply it to my lip but the minute the cotton touched my skin,

"OW!" I yelled swatting the evil thing away. "Don't be such a baby!" he snapped geez the guy can be so cold and grumpy sometimes.

"BUT IT HURTS!" I complained in my most whiny voice just to piss him off. That's when he grabbed my face TOO roughly and started to press the cotton to it, I couldn't open my mouth wide enough to scream, it stung SOOO bad.

Instead tears started to make their way to the corners of my eyes; I'm not usually a cry baby I get into plenty of fights but THIS FUCKING HURT IT WAS LIKE FIRE ON MY MOUTH! I felt Kai's hand immediately release me and I sobbed shamelessly, hey! If I wanna cry I'm a gonna cry.

I looked up at Kai who looked confused, scared and even a little bit concerned. I continued crying until I felt a calloused hand reach over and brush against my cheek wiping the tears away; looking up Kai's beautiful violet eyes met my hazel ones.

Kai's eyes were usually cold but when I looked closer I could see the warmth and even a little bit of shyness there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough."

I softened at his sincerity this couldn't be the same Kai Hiwatari who I've heard doesn't have a single emotion running through his veins. Because the man in front of me right now was being kind and gentle those magazines had it all wrong- as usual.

Kai's p.o.v

I don't know what came over me but seeing Alexia cry made me so angry at myself, my heart actually stated to ache at the sight. It's funny I almost forgot I had a heart.

"What do you think my dad wants?"

"Hn."

"Nigga say what?"

"Hn."

"Remind me to buy a Kai dictionary."

I smirked at that as we walked through the doors to where Mr. D was sitting at his desk.

"Oh good you're here. Have a seat both of you."

We both sat down and Alexia looked at her father expectantly, "well Alexia as you know I will be going on a business trip shortly, therefore I want you to stay with the Kai."

"YOU WANT ME TO, WHAT!?"

"Kai is it okay with you? Because I don't want my daughter here alone where I can't protect her, which is why I'm entrusting you with her safety." Though I'm sure it wasn't on purpose the old man was slightly glaring at me, as if daring me to put her in danger and risk her safety then face the deadly consequences.

"I accept." Alexia stared at me eyes wide, I smirked at her. I'd normally immediately reject the request but for some reason I wanted to spend time with the short haired girl.

"It's decided then, Alexia I'll have your luggage sent to the Hiwatari's mansion. I'm counting on you Kai."

I nodded and that made it official Alexia and I will be seeing a lot more of each other.


	2. a good night kiss

Alexia p.o.v

Well here I am heading to the Hiwatari mansion in my dad's limo whoop-die-doo, it's not like I don't like Kai he's really cool but I just have a bad feeling about this.

We pulled to a stop in front of a HUGE mansion my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, when my dad said mansion I didn't expect a FREAKING PALACE!

I rang the doorbell purple suitcase in hand in case you haven't guessed I love purple. I was still taking in the palace when Kai opened the door, "I thought that grumpzilla lived in a cave, not in a freaking palace." Kai raised an eyebrow at me. "And hello to you too." He replied sarcastically stepping aside so I could walk in.

I mentally mapped down the place while he led me around the house, I had nothing better to do since Kai didn't really seem to want a conversation. So I did the next best thing I named all the corridors one I named corridor of vines because it had twisty, thorny vine shapes on the wallpaper the next was deemed passage of portraits since there were multiple paintings hung throughout it, and last but not least the highway to hell because that's where Kai's room was I could tell because of the quiet atmosphere, oh and the golden plaque that had 'Kai' in cursive writing on the side of the door may have given it away.

Finally we came to a stop in front of a door, "This is your room if you need anything there are maids and butlers everywhere." With that he turned around and headed for the highway to hell, I know what you're thinking yes my mind works in bizarre ways I think so too.

I opened the door to my room it had beige walls, an entertainment system, a study desk and wardrobe. In one corner of the room there was a window with a window seat, sighing I flopped down on the king sized bed and closed my brown eyes,

' _Yeah right, the daughter of Mr. Dickenson can't beyblade? That's the joke of the year.'_

It's annoying when people judge you for your social status, I love my father but sometimes I wish that he wasn't so famous, than I'd just be another girl in the crowd. I smirked at that thought my hand drifting towards my black hair feeling where it ended just at the neck. Everyone thinks I'm a tomboy I guess I kind of am but I'm not really sure what exactly makes me a tomboy, is it my short hair? The way I speak? I sighed I'm letting my mind wander again it happens when I'm bored.

Keeping my eyes closed I let my mind drift off again, this time to Kai he was good looking I couldn't doubt that and those four shark fins on his cheeks made him look hot. Being the daughter of someone high ranking does have its perks, I did some reading on Kai before I came to the mansion when I read about his horrible past I couldn't help but feel so sad no one deserves to go through something like that, ever.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I was lying on my bed when there was a knock at the door, "master Kai dinner is ready." One of the maids called.

"Go tell Alexia."

"One of our staff did go to call her master Kai but well you see…"

My heart stopped when the maid trailed off, did something happen to her? Is she hurt? My mind raced with possibilities none of which were good.

I must've bolted out of my room pretty fast considering the maid's shocked expression. As soon as I reached Alexia's room I banged my fist on the door to find it was open. I looked around the room frantically but the girl was nowhere in sight, that's when I noticed the open window and again my mind raced with very negative possibilities.

I placed my hands on the windowsill looking around hurriedly when something caught my eye, there sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree which was near the window Alexia had her eyes closed leaning her back against the trunk clearly sleeping.

Sighing I climbed out of the window and stepped onto the branch kneeling in front of her. She looked so calm and peaceful the pink Sakura petals falling around her and the moonlight shining on her face made her look almost angelic.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped out of a trance just as Alexia opened one eye and smirked at me, "dinner's ready."

"Aww, you came out here just to tell me that? How sweet!" she smiled and stretched her arms above her head. "Hn, if you were gonna sleep at least do it in a proper bed."

"I wasn't planning to fall asleep, I just thought I'd hear the bit-beasts better from here." That line got my attention and I gave her a questioning look which she ignored, instead she got up and climbed back inside through the window.

"So what's for dinner anyway?" she asked her dark brown eyes turning to me.

"Food."

"You eat food? I thought the prince of darkness feasted on souls."

"Well I thought souls wouldn't agree with your stomach, so I changed my mind."

I watched Alexia's eyes widen in horror, "please, please tell me you aren't serious."

"Maybe I am." With that I walked ahead of her, "hey! That's not funny!" She yelled and I watched her run up to me I couldn't help but chuckle, the girl could be childish, bratty, immature and had a smart mouth but even I'll admit she's fun to be around, the type of person who can brighten up a room the minute she walks in. I shook my head realizing how corny my thoughts sounded, even to me.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I giggled again and Kai looked up at me as if I was crazy, this must've been the seventh time I just started giggling out of nowhere. I couldn't help it, I was having a secret conversation with Dranzer and she kept cracking jokes about Kai which made me laugh.

Confused? You should be, lemme explain I have the ability to communicate with any bit-beast on the planet, I know I'm awesome hehe.

"Are you sure they didn't release you from the mental hospital too early?" my head snapped up to look at Kai his face seemed serious but the amusement in his eyes told me otherwise, "actually when I went there they said I was beyond professional help." I grinned and Kai chuckled. Even if it was just a little bit I liked hearing Kai laugh, he's supposed to be mean and cold but just seeing him smile makes me feel warm inside.

I lifted my hand to my mouth to cover up my yawn and rubbed the sleepiness from one eye with the heel of my palm. "You look like a five year old when you do that." Kai told me his cold tone was back, and I couldn't help but be just a little offended since I knew I was chubby and had a baby face but a five year old? C'mon.

In reply to his comment I stuck my tongue out at him, way to prove his point Alexia. I yawned again, "well I'm tired so I'm going to bed, good night Kai." I murmured and slid out of my chair.

"Hn." Was the only reply I got, rolling my eyes I walked over to the other side of the table where he sat and lightly kissed his cheek. He stared at me shocked but I don't see what the big deal is after all it was just a good night kiss, I did it more out of reflex since I always used to kiss my mother on the cheek before I went to sleep.

Kai still looked bit shaken but I just shrugged and walked back to my room.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"The hell was that?" I asked no one in particular but I got reply anyway, 'that master Kai was a good night kiss.' Dranzer's voice spoke in my mind.

'I know that but why'd she kiss me?'

'Because that's how some people say good night.'

I felt my mouth forming an 'o' lifting my hand to touch my cheek, I had never experienced affection before so this feeling was foreign but strangely pleasant, "a good night kiss, huh?" I muttered aloud to myself feeling the corner of my lips tug into a small smile.

* * *

Wolf: and I am done for this chapter thank you to all my viewers I love you all *kisses and special thanks to saiyan pheonix for you r review I won't let you down *hugs


	3. Damn Platypus!

Alexia's p.o.v

I tossed and turned in my bed Kai's mansion felt so big and empty, it was lonely I didn't like it, not one bit. God I'm hungry I guess that's what happens when you continuously toss and turn.

I closed my eyes and memories flashed beneath my eyelids.

 _I opened the door to find a tall man standing behind it, I don't know why but this man, he scared me. "Alexia, who is it?" a tall woman with black hair asked walking into the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man._

" _ALEXIA! RUN! RUN!" my mother screamed hysterically tackling the man to the ground, I didn't have time to stop and think I just did as my mother told and ran to the other side of the house and out the back door the last thing I heard was the launch and spin of a Beyblade._

 _When I returned the sight before me made me fall to my knees, bile rising in my throat, my mother lay on the ground dead never to breathe again, on her body were slash marks made by a beyblade, blood was leaking out of the wounds._

I snapped my eyes open fresh tears in them my mother was gone taken from me only a year and a half ago when I was fifteen.

I scrambled out of bed and headed for the door, I didn't want to be alone not after that horrible flash back.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I was sleeping peacefully when the creek of my door alerted me that someone was in the room, I felt the covers being lifted off and something warm close to my back.

Turning around I noticed Alexia's jet black hair I couldn't see her eyes because they were hidden beneath her fringe.

'Why is she in my bed?' He asked Dranzer, and the fire bird snickered.

'I can think of a few reasons.' Her tone was suggestive, making Kai roll his eyes.

'Not funny.'

'Well if you want to know ask her.'

'Fine I will.' But before Kai could open his mouth Dranzer spoke again.

'Please be gentle master Kai, I can sense the fear and anxiety in her spirit.'

Kai nodded and spoke aloud to the girl lying in front of him, "Alexia what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember Kai? I was supposed to stay here 'til my dad comes back." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I mean what are you doing in my bed?"

"Trying to sleep, but **someone** won't fucking shut up." Clearly directing the 'someone' at him.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if you were in your own room, in your own bed." Kai growled the girl was starting to annoy him.

In response Alexia just clicked her tongue and turned around, completely ignoring Kai. He sighed knowing that the stubborn girl wasn't going to budge; he lay back down and closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

* * *

(The next morning.)

When I woke up Alexia was laying her head on my chest and her arms were around my waist. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'

'It's called a hug. People do it as a sign of emotion.' Dranzer replied.

'Emotion? What the hell is that?'

'Remind Alexia to buy you a book on feelings.'

'Yeah right; she has so many she could be the freaking emotional encyclopedia.'

'Oh, so you do know what emotions are.' I rolled my eyes and started to shake Alexia by the shoulders hoping she'd wake up. She groaned but only tightened her grip; joy, she wasn't particularly strong, next to me she looked like a small glass bird that's so easily broken which is one of the reasons I didn't want to push her off.

"Alexia, wake up."

"Shut up you dumb platypus."

"What?"

"You're a stuffed animal and plus platypuses don't talk!" she groaned.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN PLATYPUS, NOW GET OFF!" I yelled that had gotten her to wake up and look around in confusion before looking at me, "what are you doing in my bed?"

"This is my bed."

"What's your bed doing in my room?"

"This is my room!"

"Well then, what is your room doing in my house?"

"THIS IS MY DAMN HOUSE, YOU BRAT!"

She looked confused for a second until something seemed to have clicked, "Oh! Right I forgot." She smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes she can be so stupid sometimes, "well can you get off me now?" I asked impatiently.

"Well that depends are you gonna let go of me now?" she replied sarcastically, that's when I noticed I had one of my arms wrapped around her waist.

I drew back my arm and both of us got up, I felt her chocolate eyes staring at me and I glared at her but she just kept staring.

"Something's different about you." She said moving closer to me, she was so close I could feel her breathing.

"AAAAHHH!" she suddenly screamed jumping back, I think my ears are bleeding.

"T-the-they're gone!" she stammered pointing at my cheek.

I understood immediately she must've been talking about my face paint since I wash it off before I sleep.

"No duh, I have to put them back on."

"You mean they weren't natural?"

"Yeah, blue birthmarks wouldn't that be something."

She just giggled in reply; I don't know how many girls I know that can laugh this much in the morning, then again she's not like most girls speaking of which, "Why'd you cut your hair?" I don't know why I asked I just wanted to know.

"Well dad always wished he had a son who could beyblade, I know I can't be a total boy but I do what I can." She said her hand drifting to her short hair.

"You know when I was with my moms my hair was so long it reached my knees." She said; one particular word in her sentence caught my attention. "Moms?" I asked she turned to me and noticing my confusion clarified, "oh, my parents were lesbians; you see dad is technically my dad biologically because he was the donor."

"Where are your mothers?" she seemed to have tensed at that question and I instantly regretted asking it, "well one of them is dead and the other is in a mental hospital." She seemed so calm but her eyes told a different story.

"I'm so sorry." I surprised myself with those words.

"Never mind." She shook her head and smiled, walking out of my room.

* * *

(After breakfast.)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"KAI!" I must've whined for like the fifth time that minute and I could tell he was getting annoyed. I couldn't help it Kai had told me I had to go with him to the gym where he practices beyblading and I absolutely did not want to go.

I couldn't tell him the reason I'm not deathly scared of beyblades, it's just I don't think I want to be near one yet.

"Your father told me to keep you by my side wherever I go." Kai said his monotone voice was getting on my nerves.

"What are we married?"

"Hn."

"So are you agreeing or disagreeing with me?"

"Hn." He repeated and walked out the door of the mansion.

"Hey! Don't walk away while we're arguing." I yelled and ran after him; even if he was just walking I couldn't quite catch up to him.

Finally he suddenly stopped and I managed to run up to him that's when I noticed his dangerous smirk, "I feel like I've been tricked."

When I looked at the building we were standing outside of I noticed it was a beyblading gym, oh snap.

Kai had already walked in and I followed him much to my displeasure. The gym was huge workout equipment on one side a beystadium in the center and there were benches around it. While Kai walked up to the stadium I ducked under the benches, no I'm serious **under** the bench not on top of the seats like a normal person, under the bench. I just really didn't want to be near a beyblade.

While I was under the bench I heard a pair of familiar voices and let's just say I was not happy to hear them. "You know Mr. Dickenson is useless he can't even install a descent air conditioner in this dump." The voice of that guy who challenged me to a beybattle (chapter 1) was insulting my dad right in front of me!

"You bastards better shut your mouths before I rip them off!" I threatened.

"Is someone talking to us?"

"I'm right here you ass." I yelled, and stood up unfortunately I forgot I was under a bench so I hit my head on the seat.

"HOLY SHIT! THE BENCH IS TALKING!" I rolled my eyes and crawled out from under the bench.

They stared at first then started to sneer, uh oh. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in; its Mr. Dickenson's little girl. You owe us a beybattle."

"I told you guys I don't-" I was cut off when an arm shot out in front of me.

"I'll battle you on her behalf." Kai's rough voice growled at the two boys, okay I get he's trying to be helpful but seriously I can take care of myself.

"You don't have to be the hero." I said looking straight into his crimson eyes… would this be a bad time to say he had gorgeous eyes?

"Do you want them to rearrange your face?" he asked I considered this for a moment, and realized I like my face the way it is.

"You can be the hero." I replied.

"Hey we wanted a match with the girl not you." The random dude, who apparently was still there with nothing better to do, spoke up.

"Sorry this brat is my responsibility so you'll have to go through me first." He said loading his blade and stepping up to the dish. "Fine." The other boy grumbled and copied Kai's actions.

"You're going down." The dude said with an arrogant smirk, "oh great, random person number one wants to defeat **the** Kai Hiwatari." I taunted even though I kept well away from the dish and behind Kai.

"You actually said something smart for once, go on." Kai smirked, ARGH! MEN AND THEIR STUPID ARROGANCE!

"You know I'd say more nice things 'bout you but then they'd know I was lying." He rolled his eyes and got into launch position. I decided to start them off.

"READY? 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

Both boys launched their beys and…

* * *

Wolf: MUWAHAHA yes I'm ending it here or else this chapter would be to long o one more thing if you're expecting action packed battles then I'll be a huge disappointment trust me.

***THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO REDDER45 AND THEDARKESTINSANITIES LOVE YOU BOTH YOU'RE THE BEST!***


	4. oh god! MOTHS!

Kai's p.o.v

This guy was a joke, the minute our beyblades touched his shot straight out of the dish. I watched as he fell to his knees in disbelief, amateur. I caught Dranzer and was walking away from the dish when I felt someone tackle me. "THAT WAS AWESOME KAI!" Alexia squealed smiling up at me, her face was WAY too close since she had her arms around my neck and she was shorter than me so her feet were hovering off the ground.

I doubt she noticed because she didn't move away at all; but for some reason having her so close to me was… nice… comforting even.

"Um… Kai why are you staring at me?" she asked, I immediately pulled away and started walking out of the gym making sure she followed me.

"So…" she dragged I assumed wanted to start a conversation. Although she didn't finish her sentence she had stopped and was looking around.

"What are you doing?"  
"Did you feel something just now?"

"No." I continued to walk away and she followed but kept glancing back over her shoulder, weird…

* * *

(Back at the mansion.)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"GOD I'M BORED!" I yelled getting an annoyed glare from Kai. "Would you shut up?" I could literally see the red vein pop in his temple.

"Make me." I challenged.

"Hn." DAMMIT THAT REPLY IS GETTING SOOO OLD!

"I'm going out to blade with my team." YES! Finally, a reply.

"But we just got back like ten minutes ago."

"Yeah and now we have to go out again."

"NO WAY! NO! NO! NOT HAPPENING! NO WAY IN HELL! Am I protesting too much? NO!"

"Hn." I think something just snapped.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! 'HN' DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING PRACTICAL LIKE 'WHATEVER' OR SOMETHING; PLUS 'HN' ISN'T EVEN A WORD IT'S JUST TWO LETTERS 'H' AND 'N' THEY DON'T EVEN BELONG TOGETHER THEY AREN'T EVEN A FREAKING COUPLE AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THEY SHOULD BE MARRIED! WELL I OBJECT MISTER!" by the time I finished my little speech I was panting for breath, and flopped onto the black couch which Kai was already sitting on.

"Are you done?"

"Pretty much."

"Hn."

"ARGH!" that's it I give up, I sighed and leaned my head on his lap, what? I'm tired and I can't be bothered to walk upstairs to my room.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"ARGH!" I have to admit it's fun getting under her skin, that's when I felt a weight on my lap, looking down I saw she had laid her head on my lap with her eyes closed. Is she asleep? I wondered. I reached my hand out to brush away her black fringe, her hair is so soft and I can smell jasmine.

'My, my so jasmine turns you on hmm?'

'What do you want Dranzer?'

'Nothing I've just noticed your feelings towards the ravenette.'

'Pft, what feelings?'

'I can sense your emotions Kai, and I know for a fact that you enjoy her company.'

'She amuses me.'

'Riight, and it doesn't hurt to know that she's pretty.'

'She looks like a boy and acts like an absolute brat, no guy would ever find her attractive.'

'Which is good news for you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Figure it out.'

And with that Dranzer had left my mind, I decided to go to Beyblade practice without her. So I lifted her head and managed to ease away from her; but that's when she had wrapped her arms around my waist. I feel a de gavu coming on.

I tried to pry her off me when she muttered something which I just managed to hear, "Stop moving you damn platypus!" oh no! Not this again.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I woke up on the black leather couch in Kai's mansion, but the prince of darkness seemed to be missing. I sat up and felt something slide to the floor, it was a blanket, and Kai must've put it on me so I didn't get cold. Aww he does care, I stretched my stiff muscles and got off the couch, might as well take a shower Kai must be at his blading practice.

As I was walking past the kitchen a maid stopped me, she looked about in her twenties and had a sweet child-like face. "I'm sorry mistress but we would like to know what you and master Kai will be having for lunch." I thought about for a second, then smiled at the woman.

"Why don't you and the rest of the kitchen staff take a break? I'll take care of lunch." The maid looked shocked but silently nodded her head.

"Good, now I want everyone in the kitchen out; go have some fun or something."

"Th-thank you mistress, and are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes I will be fine, and please just call me Alexia."

"Yes mist-I mean Alexia." I smiled as she walked into the kitchen, she came out a few minutes later with a few chefs I'd say about six of them, they all smiled and nodded at me as they headed for the door.

After a couple minutes in the kitchen I had successfully prepared some indiappa, alla saha bittara hodhi and polsambol (all of these are Sri Lankan dishes so just think rice and curry.)

I felt a few tears come to my eyes when I remembered the way my mothers taught me how to cook, god I miss them and Sri Lanka but I have a pretty good life here and if I was in Sri Lanka I would've never been able to meet Kai.

That's when I felt my face heat up, why was I thinking about him now? And why do I feel like the pain from my past numbs a bit when I think about him. I guess it's because he's always so strong and brave that I feel… safe when I'm near him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked upstairs to the bathroom. When I opened the door I saw my worst enemy, shrieking I slammed the door and grabbed my phone dialing Kai's number. After three rings he didn't pick up so I texted him instead.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I was taking a break from practices when I saw my phone vibrating,

/KAI! HELP! THERE'S A MOTH IN THE BATHROOM!/ I checked the caller ID and of course it was Alexia, I rolled my eyes; a moth seriously? Smirking I decided to annoy her a little.

/Kai's dead you're next; love moth./ she replied within two minutes.

/KAI! I'M SERIOUS I MIGHT DIE!/ I sighed she can be such a drama queen the moth isn't going to kill her.

/I'm at practice deal with the moth on your own./ I was about to continue practice when she texted again, only this time the text wasn't for me she had sent a text meant for someone else to my number.

/Jason baby Kai is being mean to me, can you come over to his house? You know for some fun ;)/ oh hell no! Not in my house!

"DAMMIT ALEXIA! YOU BRAT!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the dojo, I managed to catch the conversation between my team.

"Hey who's Alexia?" Ray asked.

"Umm his dog?" Max replied.

"I don't think Kai has a dog, oh well who cares no more training today." Alright Tyson I'll let you guys off easy today; but they're doing thirty laps up and down the beach tomorrow.

I ran as fast as I can and threw open the mansion door and saw Alexia leaning against the wall one foot raised tossing a bottle of insect repellent in her hand, she had annoyingly arrogant look on her face and I realized I had been tricked.

"Well, well, we-." She was cut off from her taunting when she dropped the bottle of insect repellant, bent to pick it up but hit her forehead on a chair that just happened to be there. I sweat dropped as she leaned back on her heels rubbing the sore spot.

I was about to gloat but that's when I noticed the small tears at the corner of her eyes, I sighed and walked over to her to inspect the bump but she wouldn't remove her hands from her forehead.

"Alexia let me see."

"No! I think its swelling."

"All the more reason for me to see the damage." I said, trying to pull her hands away from her bruise but she wouldn't budge.

"Why? So you can rub it in my face what a klutz I am?"

"No, to see if there is any more damage done to your brain." I snapped. And she pouted looking up at me with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"If I show you, will you get rid of the moth for me?"

"No, you can do that on your own." I might've sounded harsher than I wanted to.

"But kaaiii!" she whined pouting even more and she started fluttering her eyelashes, oh god I am such a pushover. I sighed in resignation "fine, I'll get rid of your stupid moth."

She immediately brightened up and started jumping up and down, I swear this girl is bipolar. I looked at her forehead and realized there was absolutely nothing there and the tears in her eyes were gone, she tricked me again.

Before I could plan out a way to murder her, she had grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the bathroom. "The moth is in there." She said backing as far away from the door as possible. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to let the tiny insect out.

"I can't believe you are scared of moths." I turned to see her red indignant face.

"I'm not scared of them, I'm aller-ACHOO! AHCHOO! I'm allergic to-AHCHOO!" she sneezed repeatedly when the moth flew near her face. She must be allergic to moths, then she wasn't kidding when she said she might die, I felt guilt stab at my stomach when I swatted the insect away.

Her eyes had gone puffy and her nose was red. "AHCHOO! Damn, allergies suck." She sniffed wiping her nose and eyes. "How about we just go grab lunch and forget this whole incident." She asked, I just nodded mutely and followed her out the door.

* * *

Talla's p.o.v

I was standing outside of Kai's mansion watching him and the dark haired girl. "Any activity yet?" I grimaced when I heard that disgusting voice.

"No."

"You know what to do boy, you're to go in tomorrow."

I didn't want to answer, I felt like a traitor I was selling out my best friend to a man who had made both our lives miserable hells.

I turned to come face to face with the man I despised ever since the abbey, Boris.

* * *

Wolf: and that is done I know there wasn't much activity in this one but thanks for reading it anyway, you guys are probably wondering about Talla don't worry he's not really evil. There's gonna be an OC for him too just wait and see.

***THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SOUMITA AND SORA THANK YOU BOTH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.***


	5. round one! FIGHT!

Kai's p.o.v

I followed her downstairs to the dining room as we passed the kitchen I noticed that there was none of the staff in there, come to think of it I didn't tell them what to do for lunch.

"Oh by the way I made lunch." Alexia chirped happily, oh great now I'm worried.

We walked into the dining hall and I saw bowls of what looked like rice and curry, "well at least it **looks** edible." I commented and she started to pout adorably.

"C'mon at least taste it, I promise you won't die." She nagged.

"Well that's reassuring." I said but sat down at the table across from her anyways. Hesitantly I managed to get the food into my mouth and chewed slowly it was surprisingly pretty good. I looked up to see Alexia smiling at me, why was she so happy? I'm just eating… the food… that she made… I realized that this was the first time I've never eaten homemade food, at least nothing made from the heart.

"So how is it?" Alexia asked eagerly leaning on her elbows. "Um… it's good."

"Really? You like it? I'm so happy!" she said her smile becoming even brighter. I felt myself becoming warmer then again maybe it's just the spices.

"It is a little spicy though." I muttered.

"Huh? Let me see." She said, placing her hand on my wrist, that's when I noticed she had stood up and walked behind me, she bent a little lifting my hand which held the spoon with the food on it to her mouth, I could feel my face heat up as she straightened and chewed the food in her mouth. "Oh your right sorry." She said and smiled down at me.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I feel like I'm on cloud nine that Kai actually liked my food, it doesn't take a genius to figure Kai had never had home cooking made just for him. Plus I could tell he was happy, even if he didn't show it.

I was happily walking through the streets of japan, and before you ask I snuck out I didn't want Kai following me around. Don't get me wrong Kai's great, but he can be ehm… overprotective? Wait that makes it sound like we're dating. I subconsciously shuddered at the thought… okay maaybe it wouldn't be so bad to date him, OKAY! STOP!

I realized I was so lost in thought I had wandered into a dingy alleyway, "hey look at the pretty little thing that decided to drop by our alley." I turned around to spot a guy with yellow teeth and classic gangster clothes.

"Look I don't want any trouble I'll just go out the way I came." I said backing up to have my back collide with another guy, this one much fatter than the other but both of them were equally ugly.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere." He grinned placing his hand on my shoulder , that's when I snapped, grabbing his arm I flipped him over my head and onto the other guy, it's a good thing I know a bit of fighting or that would have been really hard.

We fought for god knows how long I think I broke the skinnier guy's ribs in like six different places. And let's just say the fat guy's jaw won't be able to chew food for a week. Naturally they didn't let me off easy either; I had a cut on my cheek from when one of them pulled a knife on me, sneaky bastards.

I pulled my purple hoodie which was around my waist; over my head hopefully it'll hide it.

* * *

(Back at the mansion.)

I opened the door to find a VERY pissed off Kai, I honestly felt like my life was in danger he looked that angry. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled and I stepped back, no matter how much I annoyed him he had never shouted at me with so much anger before. I suddenly felt guilty I didn't know he'd worry about me so much but the stubborn boyish pride I had developed refused to budge.

"ALEXIA ANSWER ME WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Um… I went to get groceries." Kai raised a disbelieving eyebrow; it was such a lame excuse I wanted to kick myself.

"Oh yeah? so where are the groceries?"

"Oh man I knew I forgot something." I said in a fake disappointed voice, pulling the hood further down so he wouldn't see the cut on my cheek. But someone up there hates me so obviously Kai noticed my actions and looked at me suspiciously.

"Alexia take of the hood." He said inching closer to me reaching out a gloved hand for my hood, I reacted before I could think I dodged the hand and bolted for my room locking the door when I heard Kai's footsteps pound after me.

Okay I'm not at all afraid of Kai it's the pissed-off-I'm-going-to-kill-you Kai that I'm freaked out about. Maybe I should give him time to cool off; I thought as I ran into the bathroom and locked that too. Leaning against the door, that's when I felt it shake violently and Kai yell at me.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THE ROOM?" I asked.

"It's my fucking house I have keys." He didn't shout as loud at before but he still sounded pretty angry.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, it just scares me." I said sarcastically, I heard him growl as in literally; what is he? A freaking animal?

"SO HELP ME ALEXIA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO KICK IT DOWN!" he was back to angry yelling, and I scoffed at his words, yeah right as if he could actually kick the door down.

"I dare you to try." I said backing away from the door, but I didn't expect what came next, I heard a thud and down came the door straight off its hinges, Okaay… NOW **THAT** IS SCARY. I recoiled back as he stormed up to me forcefully yanking my hood down. I watched his eyes widen at the cut, "what happened?"

"I got into a fight." I sighed.

"Wait here." He muttered and walked away, I am soo dead, I thought when I remembered how angry he was, not only did I sneak out and make him worry but I got injured too anyone would flip out over that.

I closed my eyes when he returned; waiting for him to start yelling at me again but it was quiet. I whimpered a little when I felt something press against my cheek, I cracked one eye open to see him dabbing a warm wet cloth against my cheek. I didn't say a word and just stood there as he finished cleaning the wound, when he was done Kai just walked away silently.

A few minutes later I crept downstairs to see him sitting on the leather couch reading a book, his expression still looked quite angry. "Kai?" I called gently sitting down next to him, hoping I wouldn't piss him off even more.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alexia started fidgeting with her hands, I could tell she was uncomfortable after I had yelled at her before. She kept glancing at me like a guilty puppy and I felt my resolve to ignore her slipping away every time she looked at me with those teary brown eyes.

"Are you mad?" she finally asked not looking at me.

"No." I stated though it came out harsher than I wanted.

"You sound mad."

"I'M NOT MAD OKAY?" I yelled, and watched her jump.

"You could've fooled me." She muttered avoiding eye contact again.

"Alexia look at me." I said, and she slowly turned her chocolate orbs towards me. My eyes traced the small pink mark on her cheek from where she had been cut.

"Don't ever sneak out again." She nodded submissively, smiling a little, "so we're okay then?"

"Yeah we're okay. So what happened to the people you fought?" This time her smile actually reached her eyes and I felt relieved when they started to glitter with happiness again. "Let's just say they won't be walking right for at least a month."

I smirked and couldn't help feeling a little proud of her; she's never the type to run away from anything. That's when she flopped her head on my lap grinning happily, I rolled my eyes.

"You do this a lot don't you?" I asked, and she pouted.

"My parents were lesbians so leave me alone." She said, and I was confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Um… were _your_ parents lesbians?"

"I wouldn't know I never met them." I said plainly.

"Oooh right, I forgot." My eyes widened I don't remember mentioning it to her.

"How did you?" I started but saw she had turned away and was sleeping, or at least pretending to.

'How did she know about my parents?'

'Oh! She read the file on you in the BBA they keep reports on all their bladers.' Dranzer informed matter of factly.

'And you know this because…'

'Alexia told me.'

' _Hi Dranzer.'_ My head snapped to stare at Alexia who had one eye opened and was smirking at me.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked; I would bet all my money that it was Alexia's voice I had just heard.

"Do what?" she asked looking at me with big innocent brown eyes, I almost believed her.

"That telepathy thing." She giggled, "It's not telepathy Kai." She said and turned back on to her side and closed her eyes again.

"Well then do you care to explain?"

' _Um… no.'_ I heard her laughing voice in my mind even though her lips didn't move at all, and she looked like she was asleep.

"Let me rephrase that, EXPLAIN NOW." She sighed and opened her eyes to look up at me. She started telling me about how one of her mothers having the ability to communicate with any and every bit beast and that she had inherited that ability, afterwards we drifted a little off topic and she started telling me little stories about where she lived which turned out to be an island called Sri Lanka not India like I assumed.

She continued to laugh and talk lying on my lap and I was unconsciously stroking her silky black hair as I listened to her amusing stories. We were quite comfortable but that's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Alexia smiled getting up and walking away.

* * *

Tala's p.o.v

I had rang the doorbell waiting for a response when the door opened seemingly on its own, "Hey I'm over here!" I looked down to see the dark haired girl looking up at me, compared to me she was unbelievably short her forehead only reached my lower chest.

"My neck hurts gimme a minute." She said walking away, a few seconds later she came back dragging a wooden chair behind her, she stood on it so her eyes were level with mine.

"Is Kai here." I asked and she nodded jumping down from her chair she turned and yelled into the house.

"KAI! THE-RED-HEADED-EMPIRE-STATE BUILDING IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I sweatdropped, okay this girl is weird.

* * *

Wolf: and I am done. Thanks for reading this chapter I am SO tired I have exams coming up, but I'll try to update as fast as possible I just hope I don't lose any readers for this.

***THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CINDY THANKS FOR SUPPORTING YOU THE BEST COUSIN EVER!***


	6. midnight snack

Kai's p.o.v

"KAI! THE-RED-HEADED-EMPIRE-STATE BUILDING IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Alexia yelled down the hall, as I was walking to the doorway.

"Brat, if you're gonna yell at least yell something that makes sense." I looked up to notice Tala at the door; I raised a questioning eyebrow at the red head.

"I'll need a place to stay for a while." I wasn't surprised by the unusual request, and gestured for Tala to come in which he did. Alexia followed behind us as we walked back into the living room.

I sat on the couch and Alexia went back to her original position of laying her head in my lap. The expression on Tala's face was priceless, his eyes were gonna fall out of his head.

"So why do you need to stay here?" I asked, and Tala snapped back to reality.

"Because I'm staying in Japan on business."

"What kind of business?" Alexia asked.

"None of **your** business." He snapped, and I gave him a warning glare.

* * *

Tala's p.o.v

I've never seen Kai so close to someone especially a girl, not to mention how protective he gets around her.

'It's like how an alpha protects his mate.' Wolborg's voice spoke.

'Couldn't have said it better myself.'

"So can I stay?" knowing that Kai wouldn't deny my request.

"Hn." That obviously means yes.

"Kai do we have to repeat the conversation about your limited vocabulary?" she asked.

"I'd rather not, you shriek like a banshee." He smirked; does he actually find her amusing? I watched as she stuck her tongue out at him then giggled.

"So what would you boys like for dinner?" she asked turning her head towards me.

"What do you mean? Where are the chefs? Come to think of it I haven't seen them all day." He said glaring suspiciously at the girl.

"Hehe… yeah… about that…" she smiled nervously.

"Alexia, what did you do?"

"I sent them on a break."

"YOU DID WHAT? WHO THE HELL IS GONNA COOK?" Kai didn't yell at her the way he yells at everyone else, it was more out of playful annoyance than anger.

"Me, who else?"

"Do you mind getting me a piece of paper?"

"For what?"

"I need to write myself a death warrant."

"Hey! My food isn't that bad at least it's edible!"

"Like I said; Death warrant please."

"Oh you!" she pouted and playfully hit Kai on his shoulder; I have to say their entire argument was amusing. The guilt I felt at that moment was overwhelming, but I had no choice I have to carry out my end of the deal.

* * *

(Later that night.)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I was sleeping peacefully when the door had creaked open, "Kai?" Alexia's voice called but I pretended to be asleep, damn brat waking me up two nights in a row.

"I know you're not sleeping." She said, what does she want, A cookie? Then something unexpected happened she had managed to silently crawl onto the bed and shake my shoulder violently.

"What do you want Alexia?" I asked, the faster this is over with the faster I can sleep. "I'm hungry!" my eyebrow twitched, "you woke me up at three in the morning for **that**?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I growled and flipped on my stomach, hoping she'd go away.

There was no noise and I didn't even hear the door close so I flipped back onto my back, only to be met with her brown eyes glaring down at me. "Just go back to bed brat."

"But Kaii! I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!"

"No! **You** and that pig just ate." She said; the pig part was obviously directed at Tala; he ate almost as much as Tyson which is unusual since he sometimes doesn't even touch food. Speaking of which I didn't see Alexia even pick up the fork.

"It's not my problem, so leave me alone." I closed my eyes but snapped them open when I felt her straddling my waist.

"What are you doing get off." I blushed when I felt her shifting, and the fact that she was only wearing very short shorts and an oversized T-shirt wasn't helping.

"Not until you get me something to eat." She said shifting lower onto my hips, DAMMIT SHE'S KILLING ME HERE!

'OH! EW! GROSS KAI!' Dranzer reprimanded.

'Dranzer get out of my head! And you can't expect my mind not to wander in this position.'

Dranzer chuckled and vanished from my mind. Leaving me to deal with my predicament. "Fine just stop moving!" I groaned still not over the fact I was letting her win. "Great! I want something that tastes good, looks good and smells good!" I groaned she is so annoying.

"There's ice cream in the fridge."

"That'll do." She smiled, and to my relief got off and bolted out the door. That girl is just bad for my mental health.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I started laughing hysterically the minute I was at the bottom of the stairs, oh man! Kai's face was priceless even though he always tries to act cool it's so easy to wind him up.

My stomach started growling reminding me that it was still empty, opening the fridge I pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream and tried to open it when my wrist felt like it was on fire, I injured it during the fight so I wasn't able to eat dinner.

"Can't you do anything on your own?" HOLY SHIT! I spun around and was about to punch something when two strong hands grabbed my arms.

"KAI! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I yelled, when I registered the pale faced Russian, Kai rolled his eyes in response and reached behind me to pop the lid off the ice cream, yeah… small problem with that, I was trapped between the counter and him, you see where I'm going with this right? I have no issues with physical contact, but next to Kai I look and feel like a twig about to snap, granted I'm not as skinny as a twig but Kai looks like a freaking… um… I'll let you know when I think of something.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Kai clearing his throat, and offering me a spoon along with a bowl of ice cream, I took the spoon in my hand but immediately dropped it, damn my wrist's busted up real bad this time.

"Did you break your wrist?" I nodded, I didn't want to look him in the eye in case he might be angry. "Here."

I looked up to see him holding out a spoon with ice cream to me, is Kai, **the** Kai Hiwatari actually willing to feed me? I blinked a couple of times before putting the sweet in my mouth.

"How about we go out tomorrow?" I nearly choked on the ice cream. "Go out, Where?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean on a date. "It's obvious I can't keep you cooped up in here, look how well that turned out." He said looking straight at the still healing scar on my cheek.

"Um… okay where do you want to go?"

"Any where's fine, you pick." I felt a vein pop I hate it when guys can't make decisions, but since he asked…

"There's a park nearby here, can we go there?"

"A park? Sure why not." I smiled, and happily ate the ice cream he fed me. Tomorrow was gonna be sweet.

Wolf: ok I'm done, I'm a little disappointed not much happened in this chapter, accept for Tala moving in, oh well. btw if you're interested there's a Kai Alexia oneshot I made if you wanna read go to my profile and look for 'sweet cough drops.'

******THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SUMMER409 THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME!*************


	7. Soccer practice

Alexia's p.o.v

I hopped in and out of the shower the next morning, scavenging through my suitcase for my clothes, and by scavenging I mean turning my entire room into a war zone, yes it's me versus whatever invisible force keeps hiding my socks.

I couldn't find my matching white socks so I decided on a new style, I wore one blue sock on my left foot and a yellow sock on my right foot, am I a genius or what? I found some soccer shorts and started looking around for my sneakers… again, whoever keeps hiding my footwear; please stop.

I finally managed to find them under the bed, ok now where's my shirt and bra? I looked around my room and my eyes landed on the purple sports bra hanging on top of a lamp, probably a victim from my sock war- ehm, scavenge.

I gave up looking for a shirt so I ran over to Kai's room not bothered by the fact I was only in a sports bra and shorts, "KAI!" I yelled as I flung the door open, I saw him turn to look at me, he blinked a few times then spun back around, I swear I saw him blush, come to think of it I think Kai's a virgin. I bet he hasn't even kissed anyone yet since his brain is practically married to beyblading. Wait; that's not why I'm here.

"Oi Kai, can I have one of your shirts?"

"What do you need one of my shirts for? You have plenty." He said still not looking at me.

"If I had plenty I wouldn't be in here without one." I said moving closer so I was standing right behind him. I think he didn't know I was behind him, when he turned around and I hit my nose on his strong chest, what is this guy made of, bricks? I stumbled back clutching my aching nose, "You know you'd make the Great Wall of China jealous."

I looked up only to see him holding out a red shirt, his face was turned the other way but his pale skin made his blush obvious. "Stuti *thanks." I said speaking in sinhala out of reflex.

"Is that your language?" He asked, finally looking at me after I put my shirt on. "Yeah it's Sinhala. Speaking of which can I use your phone?" he raised an eyebrow at me, but gestured to the phone in the room anyway.

I dialed a number I **really** didn't want to dial, and silently prayed no one would pick up, unfortunately someone did. "Hello! Angoda, mental rehabilitation center how may I help you?" I gulped at the receptionist's voice. You're probably wondering why I'm calling a 'mental rehab' as they put it, to me it's just where they dump all the loonies, like my mom, and let the heart attacks begin.

"I'd like to speak to Mrs. Hirushi." I said cringing a little as she started to put me through, oh did I not mention my last name is Hirushi?

"It's about time you called you little kotaluva vedanava *pain in the ass, so who did you kill this time?" the voice of my mother sneered. I breathed in and out to keep calm because I knew Kai was still in the room. "Or have you called to tell me; that good for nothing father of yours has finally abandoned you."

"How are you feeling?" I asked hoping Kai wouldn't notice the shaky tone.

"None of your concern." I sighed, it's getting more and more difficult just talking to her ever since my mother Elara died my other mother, Tharini had changed she'd get violent and often scream senseless shit at me, I know my mother's death was my fault she never let me forget that, even though I was right there I could've helped instead I ran. Now Tharini had broken down and was in a mental hospital.

"If you're this lively, than I supposed you're healthy, I'll call you again soon bye, I love you." There was no answer so I sighed and placed the phone back on the holder.

"Who was that?" I turned around to face Kai.

"You remember I told you about my mother who was in a mental hospital? That was her." I said hoping that Kai would believe my fake smile.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

"If it was nothing, then why do you look like you want to cry?" I widened my eyes at him, how did he know? What gave it away? Am I that easy to read?

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I watched the glow in her brown eyes flicker in and out, so I knew that something must've upset her. She turned away from me and hid her eyes with her black fringe, "don't worry about me I'm used to it." She muttered. I was about to push her to tell me about it, when Dranzer spoke up.

'Master Kai, I doubt it'll be wise to ask her about it now.'

'Then what do I do?'

'If it was a human who hurt her it's a human that can help her.' I raised an eyebrow and before I realized I had moved in front of her so there were only a few centimeters between us, but she still didn't look at me.

'Now what?' I asked.

'Hug her.'

'WHAT!'

'You heard me, hug her.' The fire bird urged, I mentally growled but tentatively put an arm around her shoulder, drawing her small frame closer to me. I felt her tense and was about to pull away when I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and lean her head on my chest. I placed my other hand on the small of her back, and we stayed in that position for a while.

We both pulled away slowly and she smiled up at me, chocolate eyes glittering back to life. I felt the urge to smile back but suppressed it; I have a reputation to keep after all, "Hey! Didn't you promise to take me to a park?" she asked.

I mentally groaned I really didn't want to go out with this brat, she was so jumpy and a handful, she'd be walking next to me one minute and then next thing I know she's playing chess with a gorilla in Africa. I don't even think a gorilla could play chess- on second thought she'd probably be losing to the gorilla.

I pushed the useless thoughts out of my head looking down at the little Sri Lankan, who still had her hands resting on my chest that's when I noticed my hands had somehow ended up on her hips.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow." I tried hoping she wouldn't be stubborn about this.

"But Kai! You promised!" she whined, I sighed who was I kidding she was the entire definition of stubborn.

"Alright let's see if we can drag Tala along." I said; if I'm going down Tala's going down with me. I watched her face brighten and she ran into the hall, to find Tala's room.

'I feel like such a pushover.' I groaned.

'Oh c'mon only someone heartless can resist that adorable face.' I rolled my eyes Dranzer has recently been acting like a grandma who bakes cookies for her adored grandchild.

'You just indirectly called me nice.'

'I indirectly called you old too.' I smirked as she huffed and vanished from my mind.

I walked into the hall to see Alexia banging against the door yelling 'wake up', Tala was sure as hell gonna be pissed, that lazy ass is never out of bed till at least noon.

I walked up to her side just as the door was opening instinctively my hand shot out to cover Alexia's eyes and glared at Tala who raised an eyebrow to look down at himself, he was only wearing his black boxers.

"Hey! What the hell Kai? I can't se- never mind." She said pulling my hand down, but replacing it over her eyes after registering Tala's half-dressed state. "We're so getting Tala clothes for Christmas." She joked.

"Do you want to come with us to the park?" I asked. Tala shook his head and slammed the door shut, reminding me again that he is definitely not a morning person.

* * *

(At the park)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I ran ahead of Kai into the park I scanned the crowd and smiled when I saw three familiar faces. "Wanna play some soccer Kai?" I asked pulling out a black and white ball from my duffel bag.

"You play soccer?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, I felt a little offended since I know for a fact that I'm damn good at soccer.

"You wanna play or not?" Kai shook his head, "Don't you need a team for this sport?" he asked. I smirked and spun around walking away forcing him to follow.

"Oi Tanya, Kiran, Ishaan!" I called watching as the two boys and girl turned to face me, the girl squealed running over to throw her arms around me she was only ten so I knelt down opening my arms so she could jump into them.

"Prince!" I grinned at Kiran who had addressed me by my nickname. All the kids were ten years old with blonde hair and green eyes, triplets. Ishaan being the most mature of the siblings smiled and nodded at me.

"Did you come to play soccer with us, prince?" I grinned at Tanya who was looking up at me with sparkly green eyes.

"You know it, by the way the grumpzilla over there is Kai." I said; nodding at Kai who was leaning against a tree arms crossed one leg slightly bent.

Tanya walked up to him her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity, "Are you the prince's boyfriend?" she asked and me and Kai both choked at the seemingly innocent question. I was waiting for what Kai would say but he just looked at me raising an amused eyebrow.

"Prince, huh?" he teased. Then Tanya piped up,

"Yeah when I was trying to get a kitten out of a tree, I slipped and was about to fall on the ground when prince came out of nowhere and saved me exactly like a daring prince on a white horse!" I blushed a bit at the praise it was nothing much really.

"So who wants to play?" I asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"As long as it's girls vs boys I'm warning you prince I've improved since our last match so watch out." Kiran gave me an overconfident smirk and I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes instead we got into position; I let Ishaan start us off.

(Excuse me I am terrible at these scenes so. ARGH!)

Kai's p.o.v

I watched as the four of them ran back and forth through the park passing the ball between each other, I have to admit it was a **little** cute how those kids looked up to her and she admittedly is a good player. I watched as both boys had cornered her trying to steal the ball, no way was she gonna get out of that one.

'Don't doubt her yet Kai.'

'It's impossible Dranzer they got her on both sides.' Even as I said it I doubted myself, because of the cunning smirk on Alexia's face and how she just stood with her eyes closed one foot on the ball.

At the last minute, just when one of the boys was about to steal the ball she swiftly moved her leg kicking the ball backwards towards Tanya; who in turn kicked it into the goal.

"WE WON!" Tanya yelled jumping up and down excitedly. Alexia picked her up and spun the little girl around; honestly from where I'm standing she looked like an older brother to these kids. It was sort of cute.

"LEX, DUCK!"

"Where?" I saw Alexia look around before a soccer ball hit her in the side of her face.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

Can I just say one thing? OOWWW! I think something broke, oh… wait that's my nose. I reached up to feel sticky warm blood coming from my nose. "Lex, you okay?" wait, Lex? I know that nickname from somewhere.

The boy who spoke to me was wiping the blood off my face with his sleeve; um… that sounds so wrong.

"Do I know you?" I finally asked, and the boy leaned back on his heels placing a hand on the right side of his chest.

"I'm hurt!"

"Your heart's on the other side."

"I'm hurt!" he repeated switching sides. If he's this dumb then I definitely know this guy. Just when I was on the edge of figuring out who he was I heard someone clear his throat, we both looked up at Kai whose face was darker than night, it was scary.

"We're going home." He stated before walking off.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled running after him after I grabbed my soccer ball.

"Hey Lex, you took the wrong ball." I heard the strange boy yell whilst tossing me a different ball. I realized my mistake and was about to throw one back when I had one of my, oh so brilliant ideas.

I took a deep breath before tossing the ball in the air, I jumped and flipped as it came down and connected with my foot. I landed on my back and flipped on to my feet. The ball I had kicked went straight for the goal and was still spinning in the net. I smirked, even if I haven't played in days I've still got it.

I caught Kai staring at me wide eyed jaw slightly hanging, I was proud I could impress him, after all Kai is barely impressed by anyone.

"Well shall we go?" I asked and Kai snapped back to reality, returning to his stoic demeanor. We walked out of the park together heading home.

* * *

Wolf: I really just felt like writing a filler; and showing you that Alexia plays soccer. Plus hope you guys don't mind the fact that I'm lengthening the chapters.

****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GILLIGEN AND CLUCKY LOVE YOU BOTH!*******


	8. Grandpa grumpzilla is in town!

Alexia's p.o.v

The walk back home seemed unbearably quiet; I mean Kai is always quiet but still! This was so awkward. I don't think I did anything to piss him off this time. But then again knowing me…

We reached the mansion, and Kai immediately stormed up to his room slamming the door hard enough it shook the entire mansion. "What'd you do to piss him off this time?" I glanced at Tala who was leaning against a wall.

"What made you think it was me?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"It's **always** you."

I slapped a hand over my chest in mock hurt and muttered 'ouch', I looked down at my hand and realized my hand's supposed to be on my left over my heart, not on my right.

"You better go apologize, Kai can be a stubborn jackass he'll probably stay up there and sulk till he starves."

"I would apologize if I knew what I did wrong!" I snapped, Tala sighed sitting down on the leather couch patting the seat next to him.

"So what happened?" I started to tell him about going to the park and how we ran into a person there, through half the story I wondered if Tala was even listening to me he seemed to have fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"Well it seems to me that Kai still has abandonment issues." Tala said right after I finished my story, well at least he wasn't asleep… ABANDONMENT ISSUES?

My eyes went wide as I registered what Tala had said, how can Kai have abandonment issues? That wasn't in the file I read. What could've caused it? My mind raced with questions and as if reading my mind Tala answered them.

"Kai was given to his grandfather at a young age, no one really knows what happened to his parents everyone assumes their dead, but Kai tends to think they just didn't want him and decided to dump the burden on someone else's shoulders."

I could imagine Kai all alone feeling sad and rejected; my chest gave a painful throb at the thought. Tala glanced at me before continuing.

"Anyway after that Kai was shoved into the abbey by his grandfather, who only made his fear of being alone worse, it's sad really, how the only family Kai knows is that arrogant, selfish bastard. He never got close to anyone after that… well until now." Tala's icy blue eyes turned to me, and for a moment I think he was thanking me.

"That's why Alexia, I guess when he saw you with someone else… those feelings he locked up might've returned… you're… special to him, you're the only one who managed to break through his walls." I slumped against the couch and breathed in and out slowly.

I mean how're you suppose to react to something like that? But I know one thing I've got to go talk to Kai.

"Well hurry up then." Tala smirked, okay… if he can read my mind that would be seriously creepy. None the less I walked up to Kai's bed room door which was locked.

"Kai?"

No answer.

"C'mon we need to talk."

No answer.

Okay his sulky attitude is starting to annoy me. I started banging on the door loudly, "KAI! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I'LL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!" I yelled but he didn't take me seriously, BIG MISTAKE!

I think the entire mansion was shaking as I began kicking the door down violently, I stopped when I heard the locks being undone and Kai's face appeared in the doorway.

"We need to talk." He grunted in response and stepped aside to let me in, "what's wrong? And please don't say nothing." I pleaded but he just ignored me and went back to reading a book on his bed.

Well since groveling isn't going to work time for plan B:-being annoying.

"Kai!" I started off in a whiny voice while crawling next to him on his bed. "stopignoringmestopignoringmestopignoringme" (stop ignoring me) I repeated continuously, until I noticed his left eyebrow starting to twitch, jackpot. But still not enough, he's too focused on his book. I know what you're thinking, and yes, I have a reason to annoy him I know for a fact that Kai shows more emotions once you get under his skin, which luckily I happen to have a talent for.

Anyway I need something to distract him from his book or I'll never get anywhere. So being the immature brat I am, I started covering the pages with my hands. I'm surprised Kai hasn't yelled at me yet, he sometimes has _way_ too much self-control. But finally I had managed to piss him off enough that he snapped the book shut and glared at me.

"If you don't stop ignoring me I'm just gonna be more and more annoying." I threatened.

"Hn, you know, you trying to threaten me reminds me of a three year old trying to strangle me with a jump-rope." He taunted me? A three year old? Yeah right, I'll show him!

With that thought I lunged for his neck, but he didn't react at all. And now I know why; my hands were **way** too small to even go half way around his neck, Kai rolled his eyes at my now ridiculous attempt to strangle him.

"This isn't working for me is it?" I asked.

"Not really, no."

"Well then… how about **this**?" I straddled his waist, and to his surprise began tickling him. I felt his entire body shake, as he tried to hold in his laughs. Who knew Kai was ticklish? Finally he broke and started laughing out loud. I sat back on my heels, if I said I was expecting that I'd be lying, it's the first time I've ever heard Kai laugh, I mean out loud, not the little chuckles I usually get out of him, this was a real laugh.

I was so surprised that I couldn't fight him when he suddenly flipped our positions so I was on the bottom; I know how wrong that sounds stop judging me. The next thing I felt was feather light touches on my sides; did I ever mention that I am super ticklish? No? **I'M SUPER TICKLISH!**

I started thrashing and laughing so hard my sides started to ache and tears ran down my cheeks, "KAI! STOP! HAHA! IT TICKLES! HEY!" I shrieked, that's when I heard the door open and Tala's voice,

"Hey Kai! I… should've knocked first." He trailed off smirking at us, and now that I think about it this position would give anyone the wrong idea.

"So… I'm hungry what's for dinner?" that's when I realized I was supposed to cook dinner for us and I had completely forgot. Jumping off the bed I walked out of the room followed by Kai.

"He was my cousin." I blurted out, and Kai looked at me confused, "the guy in the park, he was my cousin. I remember now."

"Hn; and I don't see why I should care." That's what he said, but the relief in his features was painfully obvious. I grinned and walked in to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"HAHA- Y-YOU THOUGHT? HAHA- YOU WERE J-JEALOUS! HAHA! OVER HER COUSIN! HAHA!" I rolled my eyes as Tala fell off his chair laughing.

"I wasn't jealous."

" _Right;_ and I'm gay." Sarcasm radiated from Tala's voice.

"It was about time you realized that." I smirked, as Tala's jaw dropped and he glared at me. That's when the phone rang and I stood to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, grandson."_ I felt a cold shiver run down my spine when I heard that man's voice.

" _I'm out of prison and will be visiting shortly, have the maids prepare a room."_ And with that he hung up, without so much as a 'goodbye', typical.

"Kai, dinner's ready- what's wrong?" I turned around to see Alexia looking at me with worried eyes. "Nothing." I replied, but her expression told me she wasn't convinced. After a few minutes she sighed,

"Oya magay hithwath mithuriya nisa maun mey sarey katta waha gena inan. *Because you're my important friend I won't say anything this time." She said; I didn't exactly understand what she meant but the tone of her voice told me she trusted me, and I couldn't help but feel a little relieved she wasn't upset.

'Aww that is soo sweet!' Dranzer cooed.

'Shut up, anyway what are we going to do about my grandfather?'

'Hmmm… let him meet Alexia.'

'ARE YOU CRAZY?'I yelled.

'Yell a little louder I don't think Wolfborg heard you. Besides Alexia has a way of changing people, plus I'm sure she will remind your grandfather of someone very important to him.'

'Oh and who would that be?'

'His daughter.' I froze.

'My mother?'

'Well, I've been around for a long time, but I remember your mother well, she was sweet, kind and no matter what the situation she always made your grandfather smile.'

'You really think he'll approve of her?'

'Geez Kai! You're acting as if you're gonna marry her.'I felt a vein pop, as Dranzer disappeared laughing.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I watched Tala play with his food 'til I got annoyed and decided to have some fun. I pulled back the spoon which was loaded with food and catapulted it straight at Tala's face, I almost fell off my chair laughing, seriously Tala with gravy and mash on his face was freaking HILARIOUS!

"Oh. You. Are. Dead." It was two seconds before I was pelted by an onslaught of baked beans. Kai seemed completely unaffected by our food fight.

' _Kai c'mon join us, have a little fun!'_ I have to admit, this mind speak ability is handy, except for the occasional static, yeah, you heard me.

' _Don't get me involved in this; you're cleaning up not me.'_

' _Aww, seriously?'_ I groaned he can be such a spoil sport.

' _Incoming.'_

' _Huh?'_ At that moment Tala had attacked me with more food. ARGH! NO FAIR!

I was about to launch more mash potato at him, when the doorbell rang. Kai visibly tensed and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, a tall old man walked through the doorway into the dining hall; he had crimson eyes like Kai's and his face was stern and wrinkled. Come to think of it he reminded me of a grumpy old bulldog. (What? He does.)

Kai and Tala both stood up so I followed their movements. The old bulldog started staring at me making me feel awkward; I hope I don't have gravy in my hair because that would just be embarrassing.

"Alexia, Dickenson's daughter if I'm not mistaken." His cold and powerful voice made me shiver, but surprisingly it wasn't really scary.

"Yes, what's it to you?" okay when it comes to talking to strangers I get kind of defensive.

"Strange, Dickenson never married and yet he has a child, obviously you must be a scandal." The gray haired man started circling me like a vulture stalks its prey.

" **Excuse me?"** Even though I sounded offended I leaned over to Kai and whispered, " _Kai, what does scandal mean?"_ I watched him roll his eyes and glare at me, well forgive me for being an idiot.

"It means a love child."

"Huh?"

"A bastard child."

"Huh?"

"A mistake!" He snapped.

"HUH?" yeah, now I'm just trying to piss him off.

"I give up." He groaned.

We both jumped when we heard a ground shaking laugh coming from the old man himself. Kai and Tala seemed more shocked than me, that's when I noticed Kai had stepped in front of me acting like a shield, but I honestly didn't see any kind of threat.

"You remind me so much of her." The old man grinned stepping towards me reaching out his hand, I caught the sound of a low growl coming from Kai as he tried to get me further behind him, but I wasn't going to have him protect me.

So to his annoyance I stepped forward and the old man pressed his large hand on my head ruffling my black hair. He wasn't so bad I don't know what Kai was so afraid of, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks this man must be Voltaire Kai's grandfather, but he didn't seem like the person I imagined, I guess everyone could change.

"Well I hope my room is prepared." He said addressing Kai his tone had changed from kind to cold within a second. Maybe there's more to this than what meets the eye.

"There are no spare rooms available grandfather, Alexia occupies the only one." Okay now he's lying because this mansion is huge, there's no way there are no spare rooms.

"Then have Alexia move to your room and I shall take hers." Voltaire stated I have no objections because I've slept in Kai's room before and I could tell Kai didn't want to disobey his grandfather but he also didn't want to ask me for any favors.

' _Kai, it's okay, if you don't mind I can stay in your room.'_ I reassured him and saw him breathe a sigh of relief.

' _Thanks Alexia.'_ I felt giddy that Kai had actually thanked me for something, it's a strange feeling actually.

' _And Kai, call me Lex from now on.'_

' _How about Lexi? It sounds more feminine.'_ I tried not to blush because I'm so unused to being treated like a girl; in a way it kind of made me feel special

' _Okay, I'll go pack my things.'_ I cut off our mental chat and headed upstairs the warm feeling in my chest still burning.

* * *

Wolf: I'm done.

Michi: YOU'RE DAMN LATE!

Wolf: what the hell are you doing here?

Michi: making sure you get off your lazy ass once in a while and write for a change. By the way people **IMPORTANT due to Wolf's recent writer's block problems we've decided to KEEP THIS STORY GOING but also WRITING ANOTHER KAI X ALEXIA FANFIC so make sure to read when it comes out k bye.**

*** THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY RAISINGHEARTEXELION THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT LOVE YA!******


	9. past nightmares and panics

Alexia's p.o.v

" _Run! Alexia! Run!" my mother yelled, it was this dream again the day my mother died, I watched as a fifteen year old version of me ran out the back door, I tried to scream at her to come back to do something before it was too late, but like always my throat closed up not a single syllable came from my mouth._

 _I felt tears stream down my cheeks as a beyblade tore through to my mother's body and she fell lifeless to the cold hard ground, this was exactly a year and a half a ago the scars from that day was still fresh and I'm starting to think they might never heal._

" _I'm coming for you." A daunting voice echoed through the darkness, and before I knew it a beyblade was launched straight at me, the metal ring slicing through my skin blood pouring from every cut and yet I couldn't feel any pain, in a way I guess I wanted to die to escape my past._

" _Lexi!" I've never heard this voice before in my dreams, who's Lexi? My body faded further into darkness, and yet I wondered who was still calling me? I know that voice from somewhere. I know that person is important to me._

" _Lexi, wake up!" wait… Kai?_

I woke up gasping for breath and looked around frantically my gaze landed on the figure above me; Kai's crimson eyes were filled with worry. I felt him lift me up, so I was in a sitting position, and wrap his strong arms around me.

I gripped on to his white shirt as if it were a life line. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He whispered his presence was comforting but I couldn't stop shaking and before I knew it tears were spilling from my eyes, "I'm s-scared Kai, h-he was so real." I stuttered still shaken from the dream.

I felt Kai stroking my hair soothingly, my body relaxing into his touch. I have too much pride to have someone protect me but right now I'm glad I'm not alone just knowing his strong presence is near makes me feel safe.

He cupped my cheek and lifted my head up to face him tears still dripping down my face, "Alexia, no one is going to hurt you." He said, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Promise?" it was a stupid question, but I wanted to hear the answer.

"Promise." I looked into his eyes and saw no contradiction, so I knew I could trust Kai.

"Thank you, Kai." I whispered slipping back down onto the mattress, vaguely aware of Kai lying down next to me.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I watched Alexia fall asleep worried that she might start tossing and turning again, a part of me wondered why I cared so much. Why'd I make that promise to her? I guess it was because I didn't want her to be afraid.

'It is not wrong to want to protect something Kai.' Dranzer said, reading my thoughts.

'But I don't understand why I want to protect Lexi.' It still feels strange calling her that, but at the same time it seems to make her happier.

'Are you saying you don't want to protect her?' I froze; the idea of her getting hurt was like a bullet to the head.

'Well there's your answer.' She said reading my thoughts before disappearing.

I glanced down at Alexia; the Sri Lankan had started shivering. Well, coming from a tropical island I guess the cold climate here is a lot to take. I noticed her wrapping a leg around my own and snuggling closer to me.

I don't know why but my arm reflexively wrapped around her waist. Her form was so small and soft compared to mine, her forehead barely even reaching my shoulder. The little moonlight in the room reflected on her brown skin and made her black hair seem darker than night. I realized I was staring for a long time and decided to go to sleep, sure that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I woke up to the smell of mint and cinnamon, that's what Kai smells like to me. Opening one eye I noticed I had wrapped one of my legs around his, and his arm was around my waist. I seriously could get used to this but man I'm starving I wonder what's for breakfast.

I glanced at Kai's sleeping face he seemed so peaceful and innocent without his face paint. Subconsciously I reached out to brush away his slate bangs; unfortunately the slight touch woke him up.

"Um… Morning." I said it's still felt awkward after last night. All I got in response was a small chuckle and he pulled me closer to him giving a sigh of contentment. At first I thought it was strange but shrugged it off and snuggled closer to him for warmth.

I woke up a few minutes later and Kai wasn't there I assumed he was downstairs. I headed to the dining hall where Kai was sitting in his chair sipping a mug of coffee.

"So prince of darkness what are we doing today?" I asked strolling into the room.

"Hn, beyblade practices and you're coming with me." Beyblades? Crap. I really didn't feel like it especially today actually I never feel like it any day. But the look in his eyes told me I couldn't argue.

* * *

(Ten minutes later.)

"C'mon brat we've gotta go!" he urged but I refused to move from my seat on the couch. "Make me." I said childishly, it may be pointless to argue but I ain't going without a fight.

"Do you have to make everything so difficult?" he snapped, and I crossed my arms over my chest giving a defiant what-do-you-think? Look.

Next thing I know I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder, I screamed in protest swinging my arms and legs but he didn't react.

"KAI! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW DAM- OH! THAT'S HIGH! THAT IS TOO HIGH! THAT IS VERY, VERY HIGH! KAI!"

But my yells fell on deaf ears as he continued walking towards a dojo, I had long since stopped struggling and resorted to a more mature tactic sulking.

"We're here." He stated lowering me from his shoulder. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted glaring at him. He looked at me and sighed, "You're mad aren't you?" I huffed and turned away from him.

"Are you going to ignore me all day?"

I didn't reply but simply huffed again.

"Fine, tell you what after I finish training I'll take you out to that park where you like to play soccer, sound good?" I thought about it for a moment, then turned around and gave a curt nod.

"Let's go then." I followed him into the dojo, where four other boys stood. They all turned and waved at Kai then stared confused at me.

"Hey Kai, who's the cutie?" one with navy blue hair sprang up to us and peered at me, a little too close for my taste.

"Tyson give the poor girl some space." A Chinese boy with his black hair in a ponytail scolded.

"Hi I'm Max." a blonde smiled holding out his hand to me, finally a proper name.

"Alexia, nice to meet 'ya Max." I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Hi Alexia I'm Ray." The Chinese boy said. Holding out his hand, and I shook it all that's left is the navy haired boy who Ray called Tyson and a short boy with mousey brown hair and huge glasses.

"I'm Kenny." The short boy said giving me a goofy grin, "gee you're pretty." He said in a dream like tone. And I couldn't help but giggle at the compliment.

"I'm surprised you guys could tell she was a girl." Kai commented I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Of course we could, no guy is that cute." Max chirped, I felt a little embarrassed since I'm not used to the attention.

"Alright enough chit-chat twenty laps around the dojo." Kai said sternly and the rest of the team groaned but proceeded to jog.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

I really pitied the team, after the twenty lap jog, Kai had them do ten push-ups each and now they were having practice matches.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled summoning his dragon bit-beast. The blade lunged for Kai's but Dranzer easily evaded it.

"Dranzer spiral survivor!" Kai's blade erupted into flames and charged for dragoon knocking it out of the ring.

It felt like the events that followed was in slow motion the blade hurdled towards me and I was too terrified to move, it flew past me out of the corner of my eye I watched it slice through three thin strands of my hair and sail into a brick wall behind me.

"Lexi, are you okay?" I looked up at Kai who was standing in front of me his warm palms were holding my face up so he could inspect for injuries.

"I-I'm fine, I just need a minute." I said pushing his hands away.

I walked to the opposite side of the dojo where my knees buckled beneath me, white flashed across my vision and my pulse pounded in my ears. I'm having a panic attack, I realized I tried to scream for help but my mouth was dry as sand paper and I couldn't speak.

"Lexi, Alexia what's wrong?" I could hear Kai's voice and see him standing in front of me but at the same time everything felt so far away like it was a dream.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! TELL THEM SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!" Kai yelled, and for the first time I saw rampant fear in his eyes that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

(At the hospital)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I paced outside the hospital room waiting for the doctors to finish with her checkup. This in my opinion was taking longer than it should.

"Kai, chill out man, I'm sure Alexia is fine." Ray smiled but it didn't make me any less concerned.

"Kai Hiwatari?" I snapped my head in the direction of a doctor who had just exited Alexia's room.

"Yes?"

"She's sleeping right now but you can go in and see her, just sign these forms." I quickly signed the paper she handed to me and rushed into Alexia's room.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

Damn it's bright! Even if my eyes are closed I can tell I'm in a hospital, the smell of various drugs makes it obvious. What am I doing here? Oh right I had a panic attack.

I mentally sighed, I am gonna be in for a lot of questions when I wake up. Maybe I should just sleep a little longer… I can't do that Kai would lose it if he found out. Now's a good a time as any to open my eyes besides it's not like anyone's gonna be waiting for me when I wake up, right?

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the sudden brightness, I turned my head to the side and spotted a figure on my bedside.

"AAAHHH! A PLATYPUS! Oh no wait that's you." My vision cleared to see Kai rolling his eyes at me.

"Well I'm glad you're back to normal."

"This is normal?" I looked over at Tyson, the whole team was here.

"Very normal." I couldn't help but laugh, after a traumatic experience it's a nice feeling to laugh.

"Could you guys leave us alone for a minute." It was more of a statement than a request, so I know I'm in trouble.

"Sure, we gotta head back to the dojo anyway, feel better soon Alexia." Ray said walking out the door, the rest of the team followed, NNOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

But of course my silent pleas went unanswered, I turned back to Kai who was looking at me intently and sighed, "I guess you want me to tell you what happened?"

"That would be nice."

"Fine."

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"You want to know why I had that panic attack. It's because my mother was killed by a beyblade." Alexia turned to me and her usual chocolate brown eyes were darkened to a near black.

"How long ago was this?" I asked and she looked away from me.

"About a year and a half ago." If I said I was expecting that I'd be lying, I still can't completely let go of my past even if it was so long ago, but her; she always smiles despite how much it must hurt.

"Kai, you know I don't like it when people pity me."

"What about your other mother?"

"Well my mother's death was kind of my fault, and well my other mother had a break down started screaming at me, smashing stuff finally a neighbor called the authorities and had her admitted into a mental hospital."

I didn't know what to say, she was suffering and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I hadn't noticed my fist clenching the sheet until she placed her hand over it.

"It's okay Kai I'm okay, I've got a good life here I have my dad Tanya, Ishaan and Kiran and most of all I have you." I looked up at her to see her smiling gently and I smiled back. Then I did something I don't think she expected I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah, you'll always have me."

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I was a little surprised by how gentle Kai was being, I was always surrounded by people who care about me but with Kai it's different I'm not sure why yet but I do know I'll figure it out just not right now.

"Kai, do you have to go back to the mansion?" I asked a little timidly, which I think is a little weird especially for me.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, and I tried to hold back a blush thank god for my dark skin or else I would've been so obvious.

"I-if you want to." What is wrong with me? Alexia Hirushi does not stutter.

"Okay." He said so I scooted over to let him lie next to me. He smirked but lay down all the same.

"Y'know we're probably violating a lot of health codes right now." He chuckled, and I giggled a bit, Kai actually does have a sense of humour he just doesn't show it.

"Screw the codes I had a panic attack." I joked, he chuckled a little and it wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

* * *

Wolf: I am done.

Michi: see it hasn't even been two days btw people the first chapter of the new Kai x Alexia fanfic is out it's called Soccer princess and pheonix prince hope you like it. Toodles.

Wolf: nobody says toodles anymore.

******THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO OUR GOOD FRIEND KENOCI WHO IS IN THE HOSPITAL FEEL BETTER SOON BUDDY!****


	10. schemes and counter measures

Kai's p.o.v

"Kai, would 'ya hurry up?" why did I ever agree to this? I wondered as Alexia dragged me through the seemingly endless halls of shops in the Tokyo mall (don't know if that's a thing '-_- )

"Exactly where are we going?" I asked and nearly bumped into her when she came to an abrupt halt, turning around she faced me with a guilty expression.

"I er… didn't think of that." She said smiling nervously, I rolled my eyes this was just typical behaviour for her. I agreed to take her to the soccer park but she changed her mind and made me take her shopping in the end. That's how I wound up being dragged around aimlessly by a little brat.

"Kai, is that you?" I turned to see a familiar brunette walking up to us.

"Hilary, why are you here?"

"Shopping," she said and glanced at Alexia, "oh my, so you finally got a girlfriend?" she said with a devious smirk.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" me and Alexia yelled in unison.

"Good then I can borrow, um…"

"Alexia." I finished with a bored expression.

"Right Alexia, I'm in desperate need of some girl talk." Hilary smiled grabbing Alexia's hand and walking off in a different direction, Alexia gave me a desperate save-me look but I decided to be mean and walk away I have something I need to get anyway.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

DAMN YOU KAI HIWATARI! I cursed him for walking away leaving me with a stranger, ok I admit Hilary doesn't seem like a bad person but I'm worried about what she means by girl talk.

"So Alexia, tell me about yourself." I looked up at Hilary who was stirring her tea. We were sat outside a café for Hilary's so called 'girl talk'.

"Um… I'm from Sri Lanka I grew up with lesbian parents… I'm in Japan so I can be with my father, although he's away on business right now, so I'm staying with Kai."

"So do you have any feelings for Kai?" I almost fell off my chair, that kind of question was tottally uncalled for.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"AHA! You didn't deny it." She said in a sing song voice.

"No I don't have any feelings whatsoever towards Kai." At least I don't think I do, usually I'm very in touch with my emotions so if I liked Kai I would know it… right?

"Well then I guess I could go after him then." I felt my body tense up and I tried to look indifferent but Hilary must've seen right through it.

"There see I knew it if you had absolutely no feelings towards Kai you wouldn't tense up like that." She exclaimed triumphantly.

"So what? It's not like he'll feel the same way." I mumbled the last bit quietly, I felt a small sting of dissapointment when I realized that.

"Let's test it out then."

I gave Hilary a questioning look, but all I got was a mischevious grin. "But first we're going shopping think of it as a girl-to-girl bonding activity."

I rolled my eyes, please, I grew up with lesbians girl-to-girl bonding is all we did.

* * *

(Ten minutes later.)

"C'mon Alexia hurry up!"

"I'm not coming out." I yelled from inside the dressing room, this was probably _**the**_ most embarrassing moment of my life.

I looked at the mirror to see my self standing in a purple satin **dress** that reached just above my knees the bottom half was ruffled and flowed out whilst the top half fit snuggly around my body decorated in puple glitter and rhinestones, the worst part is, it was sleeveless and felt like it might fall off any second.

"Oh Alex don't be such a big baby!" Alex? Wow people are coming up with nicknames all over the place.

"Um… I have a small confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I've um… never worn a dress in my life." I heard a huge gasp from the other side of the door, well at least I didn't say I killed the president, there's no need to be that dramatic.

"Well then, this a good learning experience for you." Learning experience my ass. My face was redder than cherries and my brown skin wasn't covering it up.

"No way this looks terrible on me." I said, hugging myself this is waaay too much skin compared to my usually baggy wardrobe.

My father never made me go to any formal events but when I did I was definitely not in a dress. "Here wear these too." I looked down at what was being passed to me from under the door.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled holding up the pair of black strappy high heels. They weren't that tall I'd say half an inch but still I don't wear heels, they're uncomfortable and hard to walk in.

While I was struggling to wear the evil spikes of torture something else caught my eye. There was a small hair clip that came with the heels; I'll admit it was pretty four purple rhinestones were set to make it look like a butterfly. I clipped my fringe back and looked in the mirror, it's now or never, I sighed the blush still on my face, and I pushed open the changing room door.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"Hilary, where's Alexia?" I asked walking into the store she was standing in.

"Right there." she pointed at the door of the dressing room which Alexia was exiting.

I felt my jaw drop and pulse quicken as I took in the sight, Alexia stood in a purple dress with an obvious blush on her face I couldn't help but think how cute she was especially since she doesn't show her timid side often.

' _S-stop staring! I know I look weird but there is no reason to stare.'_ Her chocolate eyes glared at me, her fringe was clipped back so they were prettier than usual.

' _You look beautiful.'_ I complimented and saw her face redden even more.

"You're blushing." I teased.

"A-am not!" she squeaked. An idea manifested in my head, so I walked over to the small girl placing a light kiss on her cheek, I chuckled when she jumped in surprise.

"Well, you are now."

"W-whatever I'm going to change." she mumbled. So I guess even Alexia can get insecure sometimes, but she does look adorable when it happens.

'Oooh are you finally admitting that she's attractive?' Dranzer asked in a sing-song voice.

'I admitted she was cute a long time ago.'

'Fair enough, so what was the kiss for.'

'I honestly don't know I guess I wanted to see her reaction.'

Alexia came back out in her usual hoodie and jeans, but the blush was yet to disappear.

"Not a word Kai. Not. A. Word." She grumbled.

* * *

(In Kai's room back at the mansion.)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

'You look beautiful.' I blushed when I remembered the compliment I got, STOP IT ALEXIA! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! I scolded myself. Though I was surprised when Kai kissed me on the cheek after that, maybe he's warming up to me a little he's definitely not as cold as he was before.

"Are you mad at me?" I turned and glared at Kai.

"Damn right I'm mad at you, you abandoned me!" okay so maybe I'm being a little dramatic. I flopped onto the bed and turned away from him, pouting like a child.

"I went to get something for you." He said holding up a plastic bag, I raised an eyebrow as he handed it to me.

I squealed in delight when I saw what was in the bag throwing my arms around Kai's neck in a huge hug, "I take it I'm forgiven then?" he teased. I let go of him and pulled the purple object out of the bag.

"Oh definitely." I grinned as I hugged my new stuffed toy it was a furry purple platypus, I know I'm such a child but I love platypuses. Wait, I've never mentioned that to Kai I wonder how he knew… I've only called him a platypus once, (when she woke up in the hospital.) oh well who cares, and it's my favorite color, yay!

"Well, I'm glad you like it, I have to head out now I'll see you later." He smiled turning and walking away.

"Kai wait." I said grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and pulling him down a little so I could lean up and place a kiss on his cheek. He seemed taken aback but smiled anyway and exited the room.

I fell back on to my bed clutching my new toy tightly, I hate to admit it but I think Hilary was right I… have feelings… for Kai. I moved my hand up to my chest and felt my heart jumping out of my chest, yup I'm screwed.

I was distracted when I felt the presence of a bit-beast but Kai isn't here… maybe it's Tala's.

' _Hello?'_ I called concentrating hard on the aura I felt.

' _How are you speaking to me Alexia?'_ a rough male voice answered.

' _I'll answer your question if you answer mine, who are you?'_

' _I am Wolfborg Tala's bit-beast.'_

' _I see as for your question I have the ability to speak to bit-beasts, and though I don't use it often I can control them.'_

' _Against their will? Quite a terrifying power.'_

' _I don't force my ideals on others bit-beasts they have hearts and souls of their own I have no right to control them.'_

' _Wise words for such a young child, tell me how does your gift work?'_

' _For starters one can simply rob a bit-beast of his or hers freedom and force them to do their bidding or and this is a more friendly method you earn the trust, loyalty and respect of a bit-beast and they protect you as you protect them.'_

' _Well you have earned my respect and trust young one.'_

' _Prove it to me, show yourself.'_ I watched a shadow appear from the darkness and it took the shape of a great white wolf, cautiously I reached out a hand and placed it on the crown of his head. Wolfborg bowed his head in response and I grin, knowing that I've earned the friendship of yet another bit-beast.

* * *

(Ten minutes later.)

' _Child, I must tell you something however keep in mind that it is not my master's fault.'_ The wolf's voice was serious so I nodded for him to continue.

' _Master Tala has been given orders to capture Kai Hiwatari and take away his beyblade_ Dranzer _.'_ My eyes widened in surprise.

' _Why?'_

' _They want to absorb the phoenix's power in order to merge it with that of black Dranzer.'_ I know about the black Dranzer incident all too well.

' _Why doesn't Tala just refuse these orders?'_

' _Because the one he loves is being held hostage_.' Okay I guess I can understand that but still there has to be a way to reverse this, guess I'm gonna have to resort to my old tricks.

' _What old tricks?'_ Wolfborg asked slight curiosity in his voice.

' _I'm smarter than I look Wolfborg and I can be quite manipulative when I want to be.'_

' _I see, then I'll leave it to you, good luck young one.'_

' _Thanks I'll do my best_.' And with that we went our separate ways I jumped off the bed heading for Tala's room. Now that I think about it Tala and I have never talked much. When I arrived in front of his door I debated whether this was really a good idea, finally I managed to raise my fist and knock.

Tala opened the door and stared at me, he was still way too damn tall I mean what was he giraffe in a past life? Wait that ain't why I'm here.

"Um… I'm bored can I hang out in your room?" I asked and I watched his eyes narrow suspiciously at me, please say okay. Please say okay.

"Fine." YES! Stage one complete.

I walked into his room and flopped onto the bed, he loomed above me arms crossed over his chest, time to execute phase two.

"So… I met your bit-beast, Wolfborg?" I watched his eyes widen and he stared at me, c'mon take the bait.

"How?" ha! Like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Oh it's a gift that was passed down to me by my mother, I can communicate with any bit-beast." Better leave out the control bit or else it could lead to trouble.

"Really?" I nodded, from there we managed a casual conversation Tala like Kai isn't as cold as he seems.

* * *

Tala's p.o.v

This is bad I'm wearing a wire so there's no doubt Boris heard about her ability this could put Alexia in danger as well, but I can't turn back he might hurt her if I do.

It only made me feel guiltier to find that I enjoyed Alexia's company she's not as immature as she seems to most she can actually be very smart, and also she has a sweet little sister like personality. Annoying sometimes but impossible to stay mad at.

Also it's like she doesn't have any secrets the way she's so open Kai is lucky to have her, I can't believe how much I'm going to hurt both of them, all because of Boris.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I heard the front door opening another one of my gifts is that I can use the different abilities of bit-beasts I know, the hearing capability I got from a rabbit bit-beast on a travel to Africa.

"Hey Tala race 'ya to the front door." I grinned.

"Aren't we a little too old for kiddie games?" he asked.

"What's wrong old man? Afraid of a little competition." I taunted.

"What did you call me?" his tone was deadly but still all in good fun. I jumped off the bed moving around using the ability of a monkey bit-beast I met in china (Kevin's bit-beast) I started singing a childish song that riled Tala up even more.

Something like this; "old man old man try to catch me if you can." I teased and bolted out the door Tala right on my heels.

I sat on the stair railing and slid down fast, Tala deciding to use the less fun method he ran down the stairs, I immediately dodged behind Kai who stood surprised in the doorway Tala coming to a halt as well.

We were both panting as if we had just ran a marathon which we kind of did, Kai glanced between me and Tala as if we were lunatics and I don't blame him.

"How was your time out?" I asked finally when I regained my breath.

"Obviously not as interesting as yours." He replied sarcastically, I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway.

"Well I have to go." Tala said slipping out the door, he's probably gonna meet whoever was making him do these things, if I'm right then Tala, Kai and everyone else should make it out of this just fine.

* * *

Tala's p.o.v

"I want that girl as well as Kai." Boris said with a greedy glint in his eyes. "Her power could prove useful, capture her along with Kai." I winced I knew he was going to say that but I had hoped…

"Don't forget boy if you don't follow through the girl dies." I clenched my fists this was blackmail damn him, but I can't let her down no matter what.

* * *

Wolf: WARNING! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE A LITTLE MORE DRAMATIC THAN USUAL SORRY IF KAI SEEMED OOC.

Michi: please, since when have you ever been able to keep dramatic chapters dramatic?

Wolf: aw, shut up!

*****TAHNK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I'VE FINALLY HIT OVER 20 LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT*****


	11. kidnap me? yeah right

Alexia's p.o.v

I felt the bed shifting and opened one eye to see Kai getting out of bed, "Kai?" I called, he looked back at me and smiled softly, ever since I admitted that I liked him everything he does makes me want to melt, ARGH! THESE GIRLY THOUGHTS ARE MAKING MY SKIN CRAWL!

"It's still early go back to sleep." He whispered, and exitted the room, well I can't fall asleep now, if I'm correct Tala must've told his blackmailer about my abilitiy which I'm assuming will make him want to kidnap me as well as Kai, this guy sounds like a greedy bastard so I'm sure he'll make Tala do it immediately since he thinks I'm not on to his little scheme.

I know what you're thinking you're wondering if I'm crazy, well maybe I am just a little bit. I have to prepare for the next stage, guess I should contact Wolfborg. I closed my eyes and concerntrated hard looking for my target bit-beast.

' _Why have you contacted me youg one?'_ the wolf's deep voice echoed in my mind.

' _Do you know the location where we are to be taken if Tala kidnaps us?'_

' _I believe so, if I am correct it was an old abandoned warehouse with secret underground tunnels, I remember it being in the beach.'_ I nodded silently, and broke off the conversation.

I groaned I really wanted to sleep in this morning, this better be worth getting out of bed in the morning. I sighed and tugged off my white shirt and shorts, and changed into a black tank top that had the words 'bite me' in red squigly writing, yeah I think I was going through a rebelious phase when I bought it.

I threw on some denim jeans as well, I looked in the mirror and scowled I usually just wear baggy pants and an oversized T-shirt but I put all those in the laundry, now the tank top hugs my body too much and shows way to many curves for my liking plus the jeans make my ass look too big…

OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE FEMININE THOUGHTS COMING FROM? I must've fallen and hit my head that's practically the only explanation, I placed a palm on my short black hair and pulled it slightly out of frustration. Hmmm my hair looks messy maybe I shoud brush it- NO! NO! SNAP OUT OF IT ALEXIA! DON'T YOU DARE PICK UP THAT HAIR BRUSH!

' _What's wrong with you? I can hear your mental screaming from downstairs.'_ I registered Dranzer's voice in my mind.

' _Dranzer I need a therapist I think I've gone crazy!'_

' _What? What happened!'_ Dranzer's voice quickly turned concerned.

' _I don't know I mean up until now I've never cared about how I look or what I wear but now… Dranzer lock me up! I'm unstable! I need treatment!'_ I said flopping down face first into my pillow. I heard Dranzer chuckling in amusement, well I'm glad my whole life being turned upside down is ammusing.

' _Honestly Alexia you can be such a dramma queen, it's okay to be girly once in a while, especially now that you have someone you want to impress.'_

' _What are you talking about Dranzer I don't speak code.'_

' _I'm talking about Kai you admitted you like him don't you? Well humans usually go through changes when they're in love.'_ I thought about what Dranzer was saying and it sounded right, damn why did she have to be right?

I sat up in bed grabbing my pillow and screaming into it. Then I just laid there with the pillow on my face silently hoping it would suffocate me.

' _Are you done moping yet?'_ Dranzer asked sarcastically.

' _Get back to me in ten to fifteen years.'_

' _Well you better get over it fast 'cuz Kai's coming.'_

' _WHAT?_ ' I snapped my head up, but Dranzer had dissapeared and at that moment Kai walked through the door, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow after looking at my attire.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" I answered though it sounded like a question.

He walked over to me placing the back of his hand on my forehead checking for a fever, I felt blood rush to my face. Why was I so embarrased? I guess what Dranzer said was true, I am changing and I don't like it, what's next baking cookies? Knitting? Oh wait that's when you age.

GAH! See? This love thing is making me all confused, I can't think straight.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Kai asked slate brows furrowed in concern.

"I-I'm fine just lost in thought I guess." I tried to give him a convincing smile but it faltered.

"Nonetheless I think you should rest today." He said pushing me back onto the bed, I groaned but lay down anyway reaching out for Plato, that's what I've named the purple platypus that Kai had given me.

Not long after Kai walked out of the room, I climbed to the window and was about to climb down a tree to get out when, I remebered what happened the last time I snuck out how angry Kai was. I even promised him I wouldn't sneak out again, dammit why is my life so hard?

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note leaving it next to Plato. There that can't be considered sneaking out… can it? Eh, doesn't matter.

* * *

(Ten minutes later.)

I strolled through the automatic doors into the lobby of the BBA headquarters. A woman who was working at the front desk looked up at me.

"Oh! Miss. Alexia good to see you again." I smiled at Katherine, a woman with kind blue eyes and long brown hair, also my father's secretary.

"Hey Katherine, I need some maps or blueprints of warehouses down by the beach."

"Sure but why?"

"Oh just because."

"Oh okay hang on," she started typing rapidly on her computer, "there are over 18 warehouses which one do you want?" shoot. I didn't think of that… c'mon Alexia there has gotta be something you can use.

"Look for ones with underground tunnels." I said hopefully.

"We have a hit, there is one warehouse but it's completely abandoned."

"Perfect print it out." She looked at me as if I had gained a second head, but hit the 'print' button anyway.

"Thanks Katherine." I grinned grabbing the blue paper and walking out of the lobby, I folded the paper until it was tiny enough to not be seen and I slipped it between my breasts (don't act like you don't know someone who hides money or something that way.)

I stopped in my tracks when I sensed Wolfborg's presense nearby, looks like Tala is here, everything's going according to plan.

I heard a soft click in the distance, any second now…

BANG!

A dart flew at me and pierced my neck, I winced from the pain before dizziness took over and then everything faded to black.

* * *

(Back at the mansion.)

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I slapped my neck where a mosquito had bitten me, I was opening the door to my room to check on Lexi she didn't look well at all, her face was red not to mention the fact that she wouldn't look me in the eye.

Opening the door I noticed two things Alexia was gone and the window was open, I spotted a note lying on the stuffed toy I gave her, I picked it up and instantly recognized the messy hand writing, she never could be bothered to be neat about anything.

 **Dear Kai,**

 **Just so you know I did** **NOT** **sneak out again, jeez you have so little faith in me, I had to rush to the BBA to sort out something I'll be back soon, and before you ask why I didn't just use the front door well the answer is I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED OKAY? So I climbed out the window instead.**

I rolled my eyes, this girl can be so ridiculous, "Hn." I grunted I was gonna put the note back when I saw the next few lines,

 **Don't roll your eyes at me, and 'hn' to you too mister,**

 **Anyway that's all I wanted to say see you soon,**

 **Your Alexia. Mama oyata adharei.** (guess what it says, sri lankans don't give it away.)

I re-read the last line "your Alexia, huh?" I smirked I was confused by the last three words they must be in sinhala since I don't understand them.

The phone rang, so I went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Kai."_

" _Tala? What is it?"_

" _We have Alexia."_

" _What?"_ I felt my body go numb with shock as I tried to process those words, I knew I wouldn't like what came next.

" _Come out to the garden Kai if you ever want to see your girl again."_ And with that the line went dead, I couldn't move nor speak. I felt like everything was crashing around me. My chest started to throb, I clutched it tightly but it wouldn't stop, what's happening to me?

'It's called heartbreak Kai.'

'What? I'd have to be in love to have that.'

'GOD DAMMIT KAI! JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE THE DAMN GIRL! IT'S SO OBVIOUS TO EVERYONE AND YOUR LITTLE GAME OF DENIAL IS GETTING OLD!' I was taken aback by the fact that Dranzer had actually yelled at me, but I think it was the dose of reality I needed. I love Alexia, I can't deny it anymore.

'Thanks Dranzer.'

'Finally.'(you got that right.)

I headed outside to the garden where Tala had wanted to meet, the last thing I remembered was a click in the distance and then a dart piercing my neck.

* * *

(In the warehouse.)

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"Well, well, well I see you are finally awake." A disgustingly smooth voice sneered.

I looked up to see a man standing in the shadows, I felt uneasy for some reason, scared even.

When he moved out of the shadows I knew who he was and I started trembling in fear, this was the exact same man who killed my mother Elara.

"I see you remember me, the way you tremble in fear is a delight to watch." He said, chuckling sadistically. I was so not letting this jackass get the better of me, I forced my fears aside and resorted to anger.

"Oh how brave you recover fast." He said, inching closer to me.

"Perhaps this will break you." He said and the next thing I know another person was being pushed into the cell, it was dark but I'd recognize that two-toned hair anywhere.

"KAI!" I yelled, standing to rush over to him that's when I noticed the chains around my ankles and wrists.

"Wake up boy!" the purple haired freak said as he punched Kai in the face causing him to groan opening his crimson eyes they immediately turned to me.

"Alexia you're okay." He said relief obvious in his voice.

"Not for long." Boris smirked, as he walked up to me, next thing I felt was a searing pain across my cheek but I refused to even blink, "so that's your plan? Bitch slap me for no apparent reason?" I smirked to which he gave an audible growl.

"Oh yeah well snow white called she wants her dwarf back." Damn this guy's even more immature than me.

"Yeah? Well 1880s called they want their joke back."

I watched Boris go red in the face, honestly I thought bad guys were supposed to be at least a little smart.

"If only your mother had such wit I would've considered sparing her life, but of course she just fell to the ground dead, and what did you do? You ran like the coward you are."

Alright that's it, how's this for a coward. I grabbed onto the chains that bound my wrists lifting myself up, raising my foot behind me and giving Boris a hard kick in the face. He flew back into the wall causing it to crack slightly, "hey, is the wall okay?" I called, what? I really felt bad for the wall it had to endure having his ugly face being embedded in it.

"Lexi, what are you doing? Don't be stupid he could really hurt you." I turned to Kai who looked concerned, his wrists and ankles were bound as well. I know it's not right but I couldn't help being a little angry, this guy was insulting my mother RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME and he expected me to just sit and take it? No way in hell!

I scowled and turned away from him that's when I noticed something blue out of the corner of my eye. I realized it was Dranzer it must've fallen out when I kicked Boris.

There is no way I am gonna do this but then again that blade is important to Kai so suck it up Alexia! I stretched my leg out and managed to brush it against the blade. Suppressing the icy tingles of fear running up my spine, I gulped and dragged the blade towards me slipping it behind me. (she's in a sitting position.)

I heard Boris groan, and slowly walk out of the cell clutching his nose which was probably broken. He'll be back I know that much, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I turned towards Kai who was finally letting his anger out.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Provoking Boris is a bad idea, from now on keep your mouth shut until I can figure a way out!" he said more like commanded, who the hell was he to tell me what to do?

I rolled my eyes, "why do you care so much anyway?" I asked, it had been eating at me for a while now, was Kai only nice to me because of who my father was, I wonder even if I wasn't who I am would he even spare me a second glance? I don't know where the thoughts came from but I do know I want answers I want to know what he really thinks of me.

"Because I- " he didn't finish his sentence instead gritted his teeth and looked away.

"You what?" I asked softly, but he shook his head, "never mind let's just find Dranzer and get out of here." He said. Well I guess I can get it out of him later.

I smirked and yanked my wrist against the cuff which slipped off easily, thanks to the fact that my hands and wrists are small. Kai's eyes widened, but I just smiled and pulled my other wrist out, "yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

Wolf: soooo yeah I'm ending it here.

****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JAMES BIRDSONG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!****


	12. escape from the warehouse

Kai's p.o.v

Alexia tried tugging at the chains to see if they would break, but they wouldn't budge, "it's pointless, I'll be fine you find a way out of here." I said.

"No way in hell am I leaving without you." She replied shaking her head stubbornly.

"God! Alexia for once in your life listen to me!" I scolded, I mean there has to be a limit to how stubborn a person can be.

"NO! I'm not leaving so get it through your thick skull!" she yelled, I was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Alexia look at me, don't cry," I pleaded she wiped away the tears and faced me, "run, and don't look back, okay? I'll be fine, just go."

"Fine." She said, and walked over to the cell which was still locked but the gap between the bars were just wide enough for her to slip through.

I watched her turn the corner and she was gone, thank god at least this way she'll be safe.

* * *

(Two minutes later.)

I snapped my attention towards the sound of footsteps walking towards me, Boris is probably coming back.

My eyes widened when Alexia was the one who came around the corner, twirling a metal key around her finger.

She unlocked the cell and the chains, "I thought I told you to run, and not look back." I scolded, although I'm happy to see her again she could've still gotten hurt.

"Yeah, you did, but I looked back." She grinned, tugging my arm, "c'mon let's go." I followed her out the cell and we ran through random corridors.

Until Alexia bumped into someone, the familiar red head grabbed her arm, holding it behind her back.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

My arm feels like it might snap, I looked up between Tala and Kai who were staring each other down. "Tala, I know you don't want to do this." I said.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he yelled tightening his grip on my arm, "Boris took something important to you, and you want it back, right?" I asked ignoring the pain in my arm.

"H-how did?"

"I can help you Tala." I pleaded noting that his eyes had gone soft.

"And what makes you think I'll trust you?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone important to you." That got him, he let go of my arm and I felt Kai immediately pull me towards his chest.

My face reddened at the contact so I pulled away a little too quickly to his surprise.

Julia's p.o.v

I heard footsteps approaching a lot of footsteps, my eyes widened when a mess of bright red hair appeared around the corner, Tala ran towards me along with Hiwatari Kai. My heart lept in my chest at the sight of Tala, I'm so relieved he's safe.

"Julia! Are you okay?" he asked, it was sweet how worried he sounded.

"I'm fine Tala."

"Good, I'll get you out of here just hang on." Just then I noticed the other person who was there along with the two boys, I'd recognize that mess of black hair anywhere.

"ALEXIA!" I exclaimed overjoyed about seeing my childhood friend.

"Julia? Is that you?" she asked, brown eyes widening.

"Who else could it be?" I smirked.

"Hang on I'll get you out." Alexia managed to slip her petite frame through the bars easily, I'm not surprised when we were kids she could slip through just about anything.

"Great but how are you going to undo the chains?" I asked, "you have no faith in me do you?" the sarcasm was clear in her voice. She pulled out what looked like a hairpin which had four gems set in the shape of a butterfly.

There were short clicking noises as she picked the lock of each chain that bound me to the wall. "Thanks, now how are we going to get out of the cell?"

"Um…" she walked over to the lock and tried fiddling with the hairpin in that as well, it took a little longer this time but eventually the door gave a sharp screech as it slid open.

"Okay so we're here the exits are, here, here and here." Alexia was pointing at a blueprint which mapped out the entire warehouse.

"Where did you hide that?" I turned towards Hiwatari who hadn't spoken till now.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"When you put it that way I don't think I do." She smirked in return, and everyone began running with Alexia guiding us.

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

We were running towards a door which would lead us out. Tala and Julia were up ahead, we were just about to reach the door when the ceiling gave way the warehouse is pretty old I'm surprised it held up this long.

"Alexia! Kai!" Julia called from the other side looks like they made it through okay, "Julia, find a way out we'll take another exit." I yelled back.

Me and Kai ran through another endless bunch of halls till we came face to face with Boris along with a bunch of gaurds armed with… beyblades? Great just great.

"Get behind me." Kai whispered, and for once I didn't want to put up a fight.

"Protecting your girl Kai? How touching, how predictable." Boris mocked.

"Oh yeah and killing people with spinning tops is sooo classy." I don't know why but at times like this my mouth just says whatever it wants.

"Why you little-" he was cut off right when I ran out from behind Kai and landed a hard kick right where- well… let's just say he won't be having children anytime soon.

He fell to the ground clutching his, ehm, area. There was a sickening crack when I kicked him which made the other gaurds take a step back. "W-what are you waiting for? ATTACK!" he yelled though his words were dripping with pain.

Next thing I knew a beyblade was flying right for my head, I couldn't move I only closed my eyes and waited for the pain but nothing happened, I opened one eye to see Kai clutching his shoulder where blood was leaking from a cut.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, I couldn't believe it he was hurt and he's asking if I'm okay that is so incredibly sweet but also so damn stupid.

"Forget about me! You're hurt!" I said looking at the wound luckily it wasn't serious, but I couldn't stop the tears that had started falling down my cheeks, I gripped onto his jacket and let the tears fall, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if I had moved then you wouldn't be hurt I'm so sorry Kai."

I felt a warm hand gently stroke my head I looked up to see Kai smiling gently at me, and the guilt faded a little. I snapped out of it when the sound of a rip-chord caught my ear, "WATCH OUT!" I yelled this time my body actually reacted and I pushed us both to the ground the blade zooming over our head.

"Damn if only I had Dranzer." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"You mean this Dranzer?" I asked pulling the blue blade from my pocket, he stared at me for a minute before smirking and taking the blade, "thanks."

Kai launched Dranzer and those gaurds never stood a chance, Dranzer ripped through the blades shattering them in the process, Boris stared helplessly still on his knees, I must've kicked him harder than I thought.

"I'll get you, both of you!" he said once all the gaurds were sent running. "Yeah? In what century?" I remarked.

"Why does it feel like you were prepared for everything I threw at you?" he asked, I found him pathetic so I knelt down making us eye level.

"Because Boris… I was onto your little scheme right from the beginning, you think you are powerful but in reality you hide behind those who actually have it without people to do your dirty work you are nothing but a worthless little worm." I smirked when his expression turned into a helpless one, I was always good at picking people's weak spots.

"Let's go Kai." He nodded and we kept running through the corridors, that's when I tripped over a piece of rubble and fell, "what are you doing? Get up." Kai commanded.

"Gee, and I was planning to take a nap." I said sarcastically, standing up, but I felt instant pain in my leg I must've twisted my ankle, nonetheless we're almost out so I might as well suck it up.

Kai must've noticed me lagging behind because he came to an immediate halt. "What's wrong? Did you twist your ankle?"

"Yeah no shit sherlock." I snapped I couldn't help it, my foot really hurt, the next thing I knew my feet weren't on the ground, Kai was carrying me princess style and running through the corridors, I was surprised he didn't even look the slightest bit tired and his pace didn't falter.

Finally we reached a door I stepped down from Kai's hold and tried tugging the door open but it wouldn't budge, "it's stuck it won't open."

"Move."

The next thing I knew the wooden door was broken right off it's hinges, "well that works too." I stated nervously, this guy is so strong it's plain scary.

I looked through the door frame only to be met with a solid brickwall. "Looks like most of the exits have been sealed off."

"Y'mean there's no way out?" Kai asked, worry prominent in his voice.

"I wouldn't say no way out… Kai do you promise not to freak out?" I asked and he looked at me strangely, "what are you on about?"

I didn't reply just stepped closer to him and gripped on to his jacket, "do you still have Dranzer in your pocket?" I asked and he nodded, "then hold onto me tight and don't let go."

With that I concerntrated hard on the spirit of the bit-beast drawing out Dranzer's strenght, we both felt the fire bird emerge from her blade and wrap her flaming wings around us, it was warm and soothing I felt Kai's arms tighten around my waist.

Then we were lifted off the ground and shot straight through the roof of the warehouse, Dranzer lowered us to the ground before her aura shot up into the sky then in a burst of flames receeded into her blade.

We looked back at the warehouse which was burning down, I wondered if Boris and the rest got out, then again I guess I don't really care.

I looked back at Kai who still seemed to have a hard time processing what happened, poor guy. "Hel-loo" I called waving my hand in front fo his face.

"W-we're out, how did you?"

"I do more than hear the voices of the bit beasts Kai, I can also ask them for favours, how'd you think I got the key to unlock the cell?" I rolled my eyes, but was caught off guard when I noticed Kai smiling tenderly at me.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, well he sure as hell ain't going to do it, I smirked, "what would you do?" I asked. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his strong form as he kissed me back.

We pulled away reluctantly, that's when the strain of controlling a bit-beast hit me, my body went numb, no one ever said using my power was easy. I fell against Kai, trusting his strength to support me. "hey are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired… need a little rest." I trailed off when my eyes fell shut. The last thing I remember was being picked up off the ground.

* * *

Wolf: finally! But I'm not finished yet. Till next time oh btw michi?

Michi: IMPORTANT NEWS PEOPLE! SOCCER PRINCESS AND PHOENIX PRINCE HAS BEEN CANCELED AND WILL BE REPLACED WITH A NEW STORY QUICK SUMMARY BELOW.

Alexia is one of the best dancers in the world when she meets Kai an arrogant and cocky singer, they're both chosen to star in a T.V show but with Kai being a playboy and Alexia hating his guts. Things get a little out of hand. (title: drama vs reality)

Wolf: be sure to check it out!

*****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANI AND KIBBLES ONE OF THE SWEETEST COUPLES I KNOW!****


	13. everything's perfect

Alexia's p.o.v

ARGH! I ACHE ALL OVER! I groaned, it wasn't seering pains but small aches and throbs here and there, but still, how long was I out?

I opened my eyes turning my head to glance at the clock on the nightstand; Tuesday 2:30 P.M huh? Despite the pain in my shoulders and spine I bolted up right, I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO DAYS?

"Oh you're finally awake, sleeping beauty?" I looked at Julia who was holding a glass of water.

"Uh… yeah… where's Kai?"

"He's been in and out of here constantly, he was really freaked out, poor guy, I told him that when you use your power like you did, it tires you out but he just continued stressing." She handed me the glass of water, as she talked.

I nodded and took a sip of the water, my throat feels unbelievably dry, "oh by the way what's going on between you and Kai?" I choked violently on my water making it splutter and dribble down my chin, YOU DO NOT ASK THAT KIND OF QUESTION WHEN PEOPLE ARE DRINKING WATER!

I wiped my face glaring at her and she gave me the innocent look, as if I'm gonna fall for that. "No, seriously I know you, around guys you are like one of them, me I can be a complete idiot- stop agreeing with that!" I stopped nodding my head, and paid attention again.

"As I was saying; you're still casual around Kai but at the same time there's this… spark, between you two, so as your best friend I deserve to know what's going on!" her tone became childish and Julia gave me a pouty face that I'm pretty sure Tala is a sucker for.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me to talk." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, then I'm playing the first kiss card!" I stared at my so-called best friend in disbelief

"THAT'S A DIRTY TRICK!" I yelled. My parents were lesbians so naturally as a kid I wondered if I was gay, and well… one thing led to another and my first kiss ended up being Julia BY ACCIDENT needless to say we were both scarred for life, but at least I knew I wasn't a lesbian.

"I know so spill." She said triumphantly, yeah, after that kiss Julia told me I owed her BIG time so whenever she plays the kiss card, which thankfully isn't that often, I have to do whatever she wants.

"FINE! I um… may have sort of… kissed him." I mumbled the last bit as quietly as possible but she heard it.

"WHAAT?" I winced at the loud banshee like screech, well my ears will be ringing for a couple of centuries.

"Yeah… and I _think_ he kissed me back."

"WHA-" I muffled her scream with **both** my hands, honestly if she screams again, Tala or worse Kai might come bolting up here thinking a truck was driving through!

"Julia, quiet! The thing is that kiss was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing I don't even know if Kai likes me that way…" I trailed off feeling some tears sting my eyes.

"Oh honey," she said pulling me into a hug, I hated being babied even when we were young Julia was always the mature one but right now I don't mind, "I'm sure Kai cares about you too and if he doesn't then he's an idiot."

I smirked, I know Kai's not an idiot but it's still nice to know I have someone's support, "so you gonna tell him how you feel?" I pulled away and gave Julia a strange look which she returned with a stern one, "Lex you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later."

"Fine, I'll tell him later, in three to four decades tops."

"I'm serious." I pouted, "what if he doesn't like me back, we're better as just friends."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I jumped back my friend rarely ever raised her voice, "okay, okay, but I'm still tired I'll tell him after I rest."

"You better."

"Yeah, yeah now get your ass out of my room."

"Technically it's Kai's room." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"EW! Out!" I threw a pillow at her which only hit the door when she closed it.

UGH! I wish I could make like snow white, eat a poison apple and have the dwarves ACTUALLY bury me alive.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

"Seriously man, you're gonna burn a hole in the ground with your pacing." I glared at Tala who held his hands up in defense, TWO DAYS! Why is she not up yet?

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, I don't think I've ever been so anxious in my whole life. "Why isn't she awake yet?"

"Look man, she'll come to soon enough, Julia said she would… although…"

"ALTHOUGH? Although what Tala?"

"Julia said there's a possibillity she might not wake up."

"WHAT?" I grabbed Tala's collar shaking him.

"C-calm down dude you freaking out isn't going to help her get better." I let go of Tala slumping on the couch placing my head in my hands, this can't be happening she can't just leave me like this.

'Kai?'

'Not now Dranzer.'

'You really love her don't you?'

'I guess I do.'

'You've grown more than ever in the past couple of weeks you knew her.'

'Yeah.'

'Then I guess you'll be happy to hear she woke up.' My heart jumped up into my throat I had no time to explain to Tala I bolted up the stairs to my room, I ran into Julia on the way.

"Is she awake?" I asked I don't even care about how much emotion I show, I just want to see her.

"Geez people'll think you're a nervous husband with a wife who had just given birth."

"Julia." I growled.

"Alright, alright, she did wake up but she went back to sleep she'll be back up soon just don't make too much noise." I nodded, and passed by her heading to our room.

* * *

Julia's p.o.v

"So is she awake yet?" I looked at Tala who was looking quite eager, I couldn't help but snort, "you sound just like Kai." I grinned, and we all know what Kai sounded like.

"Is that good or bad?" he frowned.

"In the middle but to answer your earlier question yes she's awake."

"Oh is Kai with her?"

"You already know the answer to that." I smirked sitting on his lap.

"Mmm." He moaned resting his head on my shoulder wrapping his strong arms around my waist. It's been so long since we've been together like this I owe Alexia for setting us free.

I felt Tala place light kisses on my neck and shoulders, and also wait- IS THAT HIS HAND ON MY ASS? I smacked him upside the head yelling 'pervert!' but of course he just grinned and pushed me down on the couch, I groaned and pushed him off of me looking into his icy blue eyes, years ago they were so cold but now they were filled with warmth and love and his gaze was directed solely on me.

"Tala, not on the couch Kai'll kill us!"

"Hn, wanna head to my room?"

"How can I say no to that offer?" I grinned following Tala up to his room, we're right next to the room Kai and Alexia are staying in but right now I could care less.

* * *

Kai's p.o.v

I knelt down next to Alexia who was lying peacefully, her body curled up around that stuffed toy… Plato? I think, I thought it was ridiculous but she threw a pillow at me for voicing my opinion. I smirked at the memory, I glanced back down at the dark haired girl, her fringe falling over her eyes. I brushed it away gently, making her stir a little.

I couldn't help but stare at her I knew she was cute but… maybe it was the intoxicating smell of jasmines that clouded my mind but I couldn't resist I leaned in and placed my lips against her soft full ones.

I pulled away immediately once I regained my senses, this is ridiculous I doubt she likes me that way. I felt a stab of disappointment when I realized that.

'If she didn't like you she would've never kissed you in the first place.'

'I guess.'

'So tell her how you feel.'

'When she wakes up.'

'Alright, and I'm telling you she loves you too.'

'Thanks Dranzer.' I stood up and was about to leave the room when a familiar voice rang in my ears, "it's not nice to kiss and run Kai." I looked over at Alexia who was wide awake and smirking.

"You're awake, how're you feeling?" she stifled a yawn and replied sleepily, "alright I guess, but that's not the issue here, Kai why did you kiss me?"

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

I watched Kai tense at the question and for a moment I was afraid of the answer. He looked at me and then looked away, "Lexi… I-I don't know…" he trailed off, I kind of feel a little resentful that we've kissed twice and he doesn't even have the decency to give me a straight answer.

I sighed and stepped off the bed planning to walk out of the room when he grabbed my wrist and made me face him but I couldn't bare to look at him not right now at least.

"Lexi look at me." He whispered but I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him this is just cruel I don't like being played with. I struggled to pull away but of course Kai is MUCH stronger than me.

"Lexi at least listen to what I have to say." He pleaded and I know listening to this will be hard but it's not like I can avoid him I practically live with the guy, I nodded for him to continue, "I do have feelings for you it's just after growing up in the abbey it's hard for me to express them."

"So does that mean you **do** have feelings for me?" I wanted to hit myself for sounding so stupidly hopeful.

"Yeah." He breathed leaning down towards me but I placed a finger on his lips to stop him, "then say it. If you care about me then you'll be able to say it." I pleaded looking into his crimson eyes.

He sighed looking at me opening and closing his mouth but no words came out, I knew it. I pulled away from him slowly until;

' _I love you.'_

I stared up at him did he just use the mind link to say that?

' _What?'_ I asked.

' _I love you_.' He repeated easily, I gave him possibly the cheesiest smile ever but I couldn't help it I was just too happy.

I guess I was so happy I jumped him… literally. I crashed my lips against Kai's who returned the kiss happily, soon the innocent kiss turned heated, my arms traveled from his chest to wrap around his neck making him lean towards me since my height was a bit of a disadvantage.

He snaked his hands around my waist pulling me closer till my body was nearly crushed against his strong form, I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave, his tounge slipped in and his hold on me tightened pulling me closer if that was even possible.

Finally we pulled apart panting for air, I gazed into his crimson eyes and was surprised to see the ice around them had melted there wasn't a trace of cold within them.

We were so lost in each others gaze we were startled when we heard a not so innocent sound from the room next door followed by heavy breathing and another long moan, I glanced at Kai who looked at me and we both went back to staring at the wall that seperated us from Tala's room.

"Well I've heard enough, you?" I asked Kai quickly nodded a faint blush on his cheeks, ha! Virgins.

* * *

EPILOUGE (yes people it's over TT 0 TT )

* * *

Alexia's p.o.v

"OH MY GOD! You look so beautiful!" Julia cooed running up to me to give me a hug which was difficult 'cuz of her pregnant belly, oh yes Julia was pregnant with ANOTHER one of Tala's children yes I repeat ANOTHER they have five so far, talk about a hobby!

I think it's too late to give Julia the 'talk' about birth control, or Tala for that matter trust me, Kai tried. But that's not the point right now the point is… I'M GETTING MARRIED! Yeah most of you must've seen that coming.

I turned towards the mirror it took two hours for my bride's maids Julia, Hilary AND Mariah to convince me to get into a dress, I finally decided on a dress the one my mother wore on her wedding day… I'm talking about the crazy one just so you know, but after me and Kai told her we were dating she seemed to recover slowly now it's just small tantrums from time to time, I was so happy tears started falling down my cheeks.

"There's my little girl!" I turned to see my mother Thilini smiling at me her eyes a little misty.

"Mom, are you crying?" I asked, and my mother started wiping the tears away fanning her face, "no, no it's just my little baby's all grown up! Elara would be so proud!"

I smiled at my mother and hugged her tightly till Julia screamed; "DON'T CRUSH THE DRESS!" we both laughed pulling away I glanced at my appearance, my hair had grown longer and I grew out of my baby face a little though Kai still insists on calling me a three year old, honestly if anyone's immature it's him!

My dress was actually a white saree with lilac borders which flowed down to my ankles, though what no one noticed were the sneakers I was wearing instead of those spikes disguised as shoes people call heels, if Julia found out she would flip and that's what makes this so fun.

"Is the bride ready yet?" I turned towards my father who had an aura of pride around him, even his eyes seemed a bit glassy, when I looked around everyone seemed a little teary-eyed.

"Oh c'mon people it's my wedding not a freaking funeral dry those tears!" I heard laughter ripple through the crowd and then we were ushered in since the ceremony was about to start

(Walking down the aisle.)

I walked down the aisle with my father, followed by my brides maids; "YEAH ALEXIA SHAKE THAT THANG!" I looked at Tyson who was grinning like a mad man, mental note: kill Tyson when this is over.

Everyone was here Tanya, Ishaan, Kiran, Voltaire who by the way was the one who funded the whole wedding who knew the big guy had a soft spot.

Then there was the bladebreakers and well… everyone!

Finally my eyes landed on Kai who was smiling tenderly at me, his gaze still makes me melt. Wen we reached the altar Kai and I spotted my mother pointing two fingers at her eyes then at Kai in an I'm-watching-you way.

Kai gave me a nervous look which I silently laughed at, "You look amazing." He whispered giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I kinda got that from Tyson."

"I think he found where the chefs hid the sugar."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically we didn't even hear the minister talking until he got to the I do's

"Do you Kai Hiwatari take Alexia Hirushi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kai said confidently without hesitation, I smiled at him interlacing our fingers.

"And do you Alexia Hirushi take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kai grinned pulling me closer locking our lips in a sweet kiss, I responded immediately and then we heard, "AWW C'MON KAI! SHOW US SOME LOV-OW!" and cue Tyson getting clonked on the head by his fiancée Hilary.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I felt Kai slip his tounge in my mouth, I moaned into the kiss which sent a couple of cheers from the crowd. Finally we pulled away much to Tyson's disappointment.

"I love you Alexia." Kai whispered so only I could hear.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He grinned kissing me again, "YOU ANIMAL!"

I giggled as Kai growled at Tyson, when we turned to face the crowd my eyes widened in the very back of the room were bit-beasts I'm serious, Dranzer, Wolfborg, Dragoon, Drigger ALL OF THEM!

Amongst them was a women who looked just like me with black hair and brown eyes she smiled at me her eyes sparkling.

' _My Alexia, I'm so proud of you, mama oyata adherei.'_

' _I love you too, mom.'_ Elara smiled blew me a kiss before dissapearing.

"Is everything okay?" I looked at Kai who looked concerned because there were tears in my eyes which I quickly wiped away.

"Yeah everything's perfect." He smiled, I leaned my head on his shoulder sighing, _yup everything's just perfect._

* * *

Wolf: AWOOOO!

Michi: Wolf is howling again.

Angel: That means it is officially the end of another fanfic.

Ani: But of course we're writing more Kai and Alexia.

Michi: duh dramma vs reality? The fanfic we're supposed to get started on.

Angel: right, let's get going.

******THIS FINAL DEDICATION GOES OUT TO SOUMITA BECAUSE HER AMAZING REVIEWS HAVE ALWAYS MADE US SMILE AND GIVE US A REASON TO KEEP WRITING!********


End file.
